


What's in a name?

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Coming of Age, Family Bonding, Family Drama, M/M, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: Conner never liked the idea of family, but he learned to love it. But this new kid, this child, was taking his place. He was usually content to just be; be with Tim, be Conner Kent, be Superboy. If one could be taken, why couldn’t they all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am officially posting the first chapter of this story. This is kind of like a character study of the point in Kon's life when he's not a boy anymore, his moniker is to be passed on, but he's not sure where to go after.

Kon wasn’t much for family. He didn’t have one when he came out of the tube, and he didn’t feel he needed one.

It took him a long time to get used to someone else giving him orders, telling him what to do. But over time, he came to love having Tim in control, having Ma and Pa giving him chores, and even having Tim in charge of a lot of his personal life.

His first family was the team, Tim and Bart, they were his brothers back then, and Tim grew to become his partner, someone he never thought he’d find.

Then came Ma and Pa, which was a change because he never had anyone there to try to make him into a responsible adult or to tell him when to be home at night or make sure he was eating well. He even got to take care of Krypto, which was another form of family he actually enjoyed.

“Conner? Honey, what are you doing?” Tim asked from the kitchen where he was washing cleaning up the Chinese takeout containers.

Kon was parked on the couch, eyes glued to the news story on the television.

He had never asked for this part of his family.

“Tim, have you seen this?” The meta pointed to the screen that was playing back some footage from metropolis of a boy rescuing a kitten from a burning building, a mop of brown hair on top of his head and a big, heroic smile plastered on his face. His hoodie bore the symbol of Superman, and the cape fluttered behind him as he floated back down to the ground with the ashy kitten wrapped in his arms.

Tim leaned over the back of the couch beside him and watched the news coverage.

“It appears that Metropolis has a new Superboy in town that is taking it upon himself to help the average citizen.” The reporter was saying. “This begs the question: is this Superman’s sidekick? Is he taking on a ward like Batman here in Gotham? More on this at eleven.”

Kon turned to look at Tim, eyes wide with disbelief.

“That’s Jon, remember? Clark’s son?” Tim asked, glancing over at his boyfriend. He returned his eyes to the news, however, as there was a story on the new Wayne Tech ready to hit the market.

“I knew he had a kid, I didn’t know that kid was out fighting crime.” Kon sunk back into the couch, remote gripped tightly in his hand.

“I honestly didn’t think he was either. From what Clark has said, his powers are still kinda touchy. They cut out at random times, so Clark has been keeping him from doing anything. I guess he’s doing better.” Tim shrugged and went back to the kitchen. He hadn’t cleaned in a few days and the takeout containers were starting to pile up. He also didn’t remember when they had pizza, so he hoped the box on the counter was empty.

“Since when does he get to be Superboy? That’s my thing.” Kon said, storming into the kitchen with Tim.

“I don’t think he’s officially going by Superboy, I think that’s just what people are calling him. I mean, it only makes sense. If I wore all black, had a bat on my chest, and was emotionally stunted, people would be calling me Bat Boy.” Tim shrugged as he tossed a few more things into the trash and moved to start on the dishes in the sink. “Actually, remind me to thank Dick, because Robin sounds _way_ better.”

“Yeah, but Tim, I worked for that. I’ve been the only Superboy around. That’s my name, I earned it. What has he done? Saved a freaking cat? I’ve saved the freaking planet!” Kon shouted as he started pacing the kitchen.

“Don’t remind me.” Tim shook his head and held a plate out to his side. Kon stopped pacing and stepped up to grab a towel and dry it. “You’re not even in Metropolis, Kon. You’re still the hero in Smallville, and with the team in San Francisco.”

“But, Tim, that’s my name. I’m Superboy. That’s who I was made to be.” Kon growled as he put the dry plate in the cabinet. “And suddenly this kid is flying around Metropolis, being the hero?”

“It’s not a big deal, Kon. You forget, you’re not a boy, anymore. Were you going to go by Superboy when you were old and grey?” Tim asked, turning to his boyfriend with an arched brow and damp hand on his hip.

“No, but,” Kon started to argue, but sighed and put another plate away. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Besides, you’re still my Superboy. Doesn’t that count?” Tim asked, reaching out to hook a finger in Kon’s belt loop and pull him closer until they were flush against each other.

“It always counts, Rob.” Kon said, leaning down to kiss Tim softly.

“It better. Go ahead and shower up, I’ll finish in here.” Tim suggested, turning off the water and drying his hands. “I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

Kon nodded and headed for the bathroom, and a scalding hot shower. Hot water always helped him clear his head, think through his problems.

But this problem had a face, and a name, his name, and it wasn’t going away.

Even his civilian name, Jon. It rhymed with Kon, and that was just insulting.

It was true that Kon wasn’t active in Metropolis. It wasn’t where he lived, and Superman had the city covered. He took care of Smallville, and he worked with the team all the time on the other side of the country. But lately the team has gotten older, taken on other responsibilities, and there’s a new generation of heroes looking to join and become the Teen Titans, while those there will join the ranks of Titans that were once scrawny teens.

But where does that leave Kon?

Tim was right, he’s not a boy anymore. Biologically speaking, he’s 18 years old, that’s an adult. He can’t be Superboy forever, he knew that. But he thought he’d have a few more years before the moniker was passed on or simply changed.

And once he moves on from the Teen Titans, what will he do in Smallville?

As much as he loves Ma and Pa and the farm, he hates living in the middle of no wheres-ville. He loves the city and spends as much time in it with Tim as he can.

Once the water starts running cold, Kon shuts it off and steps out of the shower. He dries off and walks, naked, to the bedroom where Tim is sitting on the corner of the bed, playing with his hoodie strings. He looks up when the nude meta fills the doorway.

“You took a longer shower than I anticipated. You alright?” He asked, the concern on his face hidden slightly by the blush.

“Yeah, just needed to clear my head.” Kon shrugged and stepped towards the bed, towering over Tim. The shorter man looks up at him and tilts his head, trying to convey his worry, but ultimately becoming distracted by the nakedness in front of him.

“Well you took so long, I started without you.” Tim chuckled, holding up the hem of his hoodie and revealing that he was hard in his boxer briefs. Kon felt a flutter in his stomach at that, so he pushed Tim down on the bed and dropped to his knees between his legs.

“What are you doing?” Tim asked, kind of hoping for a bit more mouth to mouth contact than he was getting.

“This.” Kon said before leaning in and tugging down Tim’s underwear with his teeth. Tim pushed up, his cock trying to find some friction but was only met with air.

After successfully dragging Tim’s undergarments down, Kon leaned in to lap at his cockhead a few times before wrapping his lips around it and giving it a small suck. Tim cried out, trying to push further into Kon’s hot, wet mouth.

“Kon,” He whined, pushing his hips up again. Kon pushed himself further, taking half of Tim’s cock in his mouth and using his hand on the other half, his other hand moving back to tease at Tim’s hole.

Tim moaned loudly, obscenely, and didn’t know which way to push his hips.

Kon, on the other hand, had one goal in mind: getting his partner off. He had wanted to have mind-blowing sex, but his brain was still rattled and he wasn’t getting hard doing this like he normally would.

“K-Kon,” Tim choked, feeling his cock hit the back of his boyfriend’s throat. “Babe, ease up-“

Kon just hummed around Tim’s cock, the vibrations like a ripple effect through his body, causing the tightness at the base of his spine to release and his world to start spinning.

Conner swallowed, then crawled onto the bed beside his starry-eyed, but very worried, boyfriend.

“Conner? Babe, what’s wrong?” Tim asked, rolling over to lay on top of the meta. “I thought you wanted to do stuff tonight.”

“I did,” Kon nodded. “But I’m just not feeling up to it anymore.”

“Is this still about Jon?”

“I don’t really want to talk about it, okay?” Kon asked, his eyes pleading. He never was one to talk out his problems, and he didn’t have many in all honesty. He was usually content to just be; be with Tim, be Conner Kent, be Superboy.

If one could be taken, why couldn’t they all?

“Okay.” Tim nodded, moving to lay properly on the bed and pulling back the covers to welcome Kon in. “But when you want to, I’m here.” Tim said sternly.

Kon nodded and pulled Tim against his chest under the covers. His little spoon seemed content enough with the nod to close his eyes and rest.

* * *

 

Tim had no problem falling asleep, but Kon sure as hell did. He tried closing his eyes, tried counting sheep, tried counting backwards from 100. He got to negative 34 before deciding to get up.

He carefully released Tim, who slept like a rock – a dead rock – and simply curled further into the blankets surrounding him. Kon smiled before grabbing a pair of boxers from the nightstand he had claimed as his own, slipping into them, and tip-toeing out of the bedroom.

He plopped down on the couch and turned the television back on, where the eleven o’clock news was picking up.

“Following our earlier story on the new Superboy in Metropolis, he and Superman were spotted flying over the bay today towards Gotham. It appears that there is an affiliation, and possibly even a partnership.” The reporter was saying, and the footage showed them clear as day, flying across the bay. Capes were fluttering, arms outstretched, and laughs were heard from the boy, enjoying a flight with his father.

Kon turned the tv off. He didn’t want to watch it anymore.

“Conner?” He turned at the sound of Tim’s voice, the man trudging down the hall to the living room. “Babe? What are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Kon shrugged, tossing the remote onto the table.

“You were watching the news again, weren’t you?” Tim asked, leaning on the wall beside the hallway.

“A little.”

“Would it help if I said I know how you feel?” Tim moved to sit on the couch beside his boyfriend. “You forget, Robin was taken from me.”

“I don’t forget, I just overlook. You’re always Robin to me, Tim.” Kon took Tim’s hand in his and squeezed.

“That’s sweet Kon, but unfortunately to everyone else, I’m not. I had to forge my own identity, and accept that Robin is to be passed on, just like it was given to me. Damian is Robin now, and I wasn’t happy about it at first, but now I’m okay. And I sometimes even enjoy having Damian around, when he isn’t trying to kill me.” Tim shrugged. “It’s just the cycle of things. One day Batman will be passed on for good, as will Superman.”

“I suppose.” Kon sighed, sinking into the corner of the couch. “Damian isn’t so bad.”

“Now he isn’t, but he was. It was only when he died that I realized how much I also played a part in our relationship, I wasn’t exactly nice to him either.” Tim explained. He and Damian were trying to be better, not hurt each other as much. “Now come on. Let’s go to bed. It’s my night off, we can cuddle.”

Kon let himself be pulled of the couch by the hand and followed with a genuine smile. One thing was for sure, Tim wasn’t going anywhere.

* * *

 

Kon returned to the farm Sunday night, refreshed after a weekend in the city. He could still hear Tim’s heartbeat in his ear, a sound that he always listened to, always was comforted by.

He was greeted in the driveway by Krypto, the dog barking and jumping around in excitement that his best friend was home once more.

“Hey, boy.” Kon greeted, scratching him behind the ear as they headed together towards the house.

When he finally got inside, he heard more than just Ma and Pa moving about in the kitchen.

“Conner? Honey, is that you?” He heard Ma ask. He swallowed and let his feet leave the ground to float to the kitchen, unable to make his legs actually walk at the moment.

Clark, Lois, and Jon were seated around the kitchen table, dinner set out in front of them.

“Hi, Honey. I wasn’t sure if you’d be home for dinner, but there’s plenty extra if you’d like to join us.”  Ma called from where she was pulling a pie out of the oven.

“I’m okay, Ma. I’m not really hungry.” Kon shook his head, and though he knew he would be digging through the fridge for leftovers later, he couldn’t stand the thought of acting like a normal family. “Tim and I had kind of a late lunch.”

And they did, though not a big one. They attempted to make spaghetti, which ended in absolute disaster. Tim made a big salad for the two of them to split, the only thing he could actually make without burning.

“Okay. Would you like to sit with us anyways, dear?” Ma asked as she returned to the table and took her seat beside Pa. The chair to her left was empty, though that was never where he sat. He sat on the bench against the wall, right where Jon was seated.

“I’ve actually got a bit more homework to finish up, Ma. I’m just going to take it out to the barn.” Kon motioned out the back door. He made his way around the table, his feet having no problem moving now, and headed out to the back porch with Krypto on his heels.

Once in the barn, he climbed up the hay bales to the loft, his own personal get-away. Sure he had his room, but the loft had an old pull-out couch, a small television, and a stack of pillows and blankets for when he and Tim came out here for a literal romp in the hay.

“How about we do a little training, huh?” Kon asked as he moved to stand in the middle of the room. He took a deep breath and focused his telekinesis on the little side-table, lifting it off of the ground and balancing it without letting the things sitting on it fall off. He kept it up as he tried his best to lift the couch as well.

Krypto yelped and jumped up on the floating couch, curling into his little ball and putting his head down.

Kon adjusted his telekinesis to support the new weight.

“Thanks for the help, boy.” Kon said, moving his telekinesis out once more to lift a bale of hay up, keeping all of the little pieces from falling out or off.

This kind of training helped to clear his head. He had to focus or it wouldn’t work, so all other thoughts were void of attention.

“Conner!”

And everything came crashing down.

Kon watched as the side-table tipped, the mug that had once held coffee hitting the floor and shattering and the text book flopping open. The bale of hay fell back, all the little pieces shooting out in a puff of dust and hay bits. The couch hit the floor with a thump, Krypto lifting his head and blinking at his master.

He turned to where the ladder was and saw Jon, holding a plate in one hand.

“You can’t do that!” Kon shouted as he faced the boy fully. “I almost threw that couch at you.”

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Jon cowered, shoulders raising in anticipation of a hit or another yell. “Ma just asked me to bring you a slice of pie. She said apple is your favorite. “

Kon blinked.

“Yeah, thanks.” Kon mumbled as he took the plate. He righted the table that was laying on its side and set the pie on it. “You should go back to the house, there’s a bunch of broken glass up here.”

Jon watched him for a minute as he cleaned up the bigger pieces of the mug, but he could only take the silence for so long and left Kon alone in the loft.

Kon kept cleaning up in the loft, incinerating the broken pieces of ceramic until it was nothing but ash. He would sweep up later.

“Sorry, boy, didn’t mean to drop you.” He said, flopping onto the couch beside the dog. Krypto moved his head into Conner’s lap, looking to be pet as an apology. Kon obliged, scratching him behind the ear.

He glanced at the pie, which was a little tempting to eat.

Krypto whined.

Kon guessed he could share.

* * *

 

“Hey, Ma.” Kon said as he sauntered back into the house. “Did everyone leave?”

“About an hour ago. They didn’t want to disturb you.” Ma was at the sink washing dishes. Tim had offered to get them a dishwasher, but Ma refused. “Jon said you yelled at him.”

“He snuck up on me when I was trying to focus on my powers, he was lucky I just dropped everything and didn’t throw it at him.” Kon sighed, flopping into a chair at the table. Usually, that would be his instinct, but the barn was still his safe place.

“Well still, try to be a little nicer. He’s just a boy.” Ma said, and Kon wanted to punch something. Everyone seemed to defend Jon, but no one was defending him.

“Yeah, okay.” Kon groaned. “I’m going up to bed, Ma.”

“Wait, Conner, Honey, I wanted to talk to you.” Ma said, waving him back into his seat. She finished up the dishes and turned off the water, letting the sink drain and drying her hands on a towel.

“What is it, Ma?” Kon asked as she joined him at the table.

“You’ve been staying at Tim’s almost every weekend,” She started.

“Ma-“

“I just want to make sure you two are being safe and that it’s not taking away from your school work.” She finished, ignoring the protests from the younger.

“It’s not taking away from my school work, Ma.” Kon shook his head. He chose to ignore the first part of her concerns.

“Hm.” Ma hummed in thought. “Bring Tim out here for a weekend sometime. We’d love to have him, you know.”

“I know, Ma.” Kon got up from the table, deciding that this conversation was over, and kissed her on the cheek before heading up to his room.

Krypto followed, his nails clicking on the wood floor. It was rare that he actually slept in Conner’s room, usually opting to stay in the barn, but he always sensed when his master needed him.

The dog hopped up onto the bed and curled up at the foot while Kon undressed, staying only in his boxers.

“Just you and me, boy.” Kon said as he climbed into bed, using his TTK to turn off the light.

But he couldn’t sleep.

Eventually he crawled out from under the blanket and rested his head on Krypto instead of his pillow, trying to make himself comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint

The next weekend, Kon had a crook in his neck from using Krypto as a pillow nightly and sometimes just during the day when he was lounging around. He was looking forward to cuddling a different warm body, one that didn’t have as much fur.

He kept waking up with dog hair in his mouth. That was unpleasant.

He opened the door to Tim’s apartment, he had his own key, and was surprised to see two younger boys on the couch instead of his boyfriend.

“Kon?” He heard Tim from the kitchen. “Can you come help me with something?”

“Uh, sure.” Kon eyed the couch again, and recognized Damian and Jon sitting there.

“Kent.” Damian greeted, not looking up from his phone.

“Hey, Damian.” Kon waved half-heartedly and continued to the kitchen where Tim was trying to reach something on top of the fridge, stretching as much as he could.

“Sorry, Damian and Jon came by to borrow my ice bucket, I just can’t get to it.” Tim said, stretching up on his toes to try his damndest to reach what he wanted. Kon walked over to the fridge and grabbed the bucket that was on top, handing it down to his boyfriend.

“What do they need an ice bucket for?” Kon asked as Tim walked over to the sink to rinse out all of the dust.

“I find that the less I know, the less I’ll get in trouble for later.” Tim shrugged.

“Are they staying long?”

“Don’t worry, they’ll be off causing trouble once they have this.” He dried out the bucket and strolled out to the living room, where Kon followed.

“Here you guys, go.” Tim said, handing the bucket to Jon.

“Thanks, Mr. Drake.” He said, getting to his feet. “We’ll bring it back.”

“No we won’t.” Damian added, joining his friend. The two headed for the door and left without another word.

Kon glared at the door after them.

“How about we get some dinner, huh?” Tim asked, brushing some hair out of his face. “What do you feel like?”

Kon wasn’t feeling very hungry suddenly, but he did feel like distracting himself.

“You.” He mumbled, invading Tim’s personal space, leaning in to kiss his jaw. “Let’s eat later.”

“Kon,” Tim giggled, tipping his head back. “I guess we can put dinner off for a bit.”

Kon scooped Tim up, locking his arms around his upper thighs and holding him up over his shoulder. There was only enough time for Tim to squeal ‘Conner’ before he was tossing him onto the bed in the master bedroom.

He wasted no time and started undoing Tim’s jeans immediately tugging them roughly and almost literally ripping them off entirely. The smaller man lifted his hips to help things along, letting his pants be pulled down and off.

“What’s gotten into you, Conner?” Tim asked, trying to watch his boyfriend. Kon stripped off his shirt and pants, taking his underwear down with them. “Because whatever it is I like it.”

“Just missed you is all.” Kon smirked and reached out to pinch what he could of Tim’s backside. Tim yelped and scooted further up on the bed.

“I can tell.” He said as Conner climbed over him. He reached over while he still could and pulled their bottle of lube out of the top drawer of the nightstand.

“I’ll take that.” Kon swiped it from his hand and poured a generous amount on his fingers.

“Right for it, huh?” Tim asked with a coy smile, but the smile fell into an open-mouthed cry of bliss when Kon pushed two fingers inside of him.

* * *

 

Kon was hugging a pillow to his chest, trying to bury his face in it.

“It’s really okay, Conner. Please stop pouting.” Tim panted, trying to tug the top of the pillow away from Kon’s face.

“I’m still sorry.” Kon mumbled. “I didn’t think I was so wound up.”

“Babe, it’s fine. We can go again in a minute or two, I know it doesn’t take you long.” Tim threw his leg over Kon’s lap and settled himself down on his thighs. He reached down to stroke his cock a few times, keeping it hard.

“I’m not sure if I can today.” Kon shook his head and looked up at Tim through his thick lashes.

“Then we can do this another day. It’s been a few weeks, I know how worked up you get.” Tim grabbed Kon’s jaw in his hands and forced his head up to meet his eye. “I love you anyways, babe. I promise.”

“I love you too.” Kon sighed, letting himself be pulled forward for a sweet kiss.

“Are you ready to talk about what’s bothering you, Kon?” Tim asked, sitting back again, relaxing. “I know something is.”

“Can we not have this discussion while I’m naked?” Kon asked, hugging the pillow tighter. “I feel weird.”

“Did you want to talk about it when dressed?”

“Not really, no.”

Tim sighed, but still he gave up the fight. He knew Kon would talk when he was ready.

“I’m going to go shower then. Did you want to join me?”

“No, I’m okay.” Kon shook his head and flopped to the side on the bed, thinking maybe he could take a nap since his brain was still a bit foggy with post-orgasm bliss and guilt.

“I’m going to order us some comfort food, okay? Make you feel better?” Tim leaned down to kiss his cheek before heading for the bathroom.

Kon stayed curled up in bed, wiggling his way under the covers and closing his eyes to nap. He only dozed off for a few minutes when he heard Tim’s voice in the shower, soft moans that told him exactly what he was doing in there.

He didn’t think he could feel guiltier.

* * *

 

When Kon woke up, it was to Tim shaking him and the smell of chicken coming from the kitchen. He was on his stomach, so he pushed himself up immediately and looked up at Tim with big and worried eyes.

“You’re not trying to cook, are you?” He asked.

“Of course not.” Tim chuckled. “I ordered chicken for us. And there’s a pie in the fridge from that bakery you like.”

Kon smiled.

Tim knew him so well.

“You’re the best, baby.” Kon sat up fully and reached for his jeans on the floor, ignoring his underwear entirely. He wiggled into them and took Tim’s hand, pulling him out to the living room for dinner.

“So you feel better?” Tim asked as they flopped onto the couch. He picked up his meal and started to dig in.

“Not really, no.” Kon shook his head and reached for his own food. It wasn’t Ma’s cooking, but it was really good, and from one of Kon’s favorite places in Gotham.

“You have to talk about what’s bothering you, Conner.” Tim prodded. They had never had problems that took long to talk out, and usually Kon was the one talking Tim through issues, not the other way around.

“Tim, I don’t want to talk, okay?” Kon sighed and set his fork down again. “Please let it go?”

“I’m not going to let it go, Conner. Not when it’s bothering you this much. What is it about Jon that upsets you so badly?” Tim asked, cradling his plate in his lap.

“Can we please drop this?” Kon put his plate back on the table. He wasn’t up for this yet. He wasn’t even up for thinking about it yet.

“No, Kon. You have to tell me what’s going on. Come on, Jon isn’t so bad.” Tim said, reaching out to hold Kon’s hand.

“To you. You have Damian as a little brother, the kid is the devil.” Kon scoffed.

“Hey, he’s not that bad either.” Tim took his hand back and crossed his arms. “He can be a good kid.”

“Oh, come one Tim, you and I both know he’s not your favorite person.” Kon rolled his eyes. “You’re not happy about having him as a little brother, why do I have to be happy about this kid at all?”

“Conner, that’s not true, I love Damian.”

“You two are at each other’s throats every chance you get!”

“Don’t turn this around on me, Conner, we’re talking about you.”

“Sorry I’d rather just ignore this kid instead of try to kill him like you.” Kon spat back, and he could see that he struck a nerve. Tim curled back into the corner of the couch and took a deep breath.

“Conner,” He shook his head and took another breath. “Go home.”

“What?” Kon asked, blinking at the man beside him.

“Go home. I don’t want to be around you right now.” Tim said, glaring at the coffee table. Kon blinked again, but still he got up and stormed out of the living room, realizing too late that he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

The door slammed behind him.

Time to face the city.

* * *

 

Dick was confused when he heard a knock at the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone, and usually the people who visited had a key or came in through the window.

That was very inconvenient but at least then he didn’t have to get up to answer the door.

When he opened it, he was bewildered to see Kon standing there, arms crossed over his bare chest and eyes pleading.

“Could I sleep here tonight?” He mumbled. Dick felt his mouth quirk up into a smile before it faded again and he welcomed the meta in.

* * *

 

“Does that shirt fit okay?” Dick asked as he smoothed out the blanket on the couch. He lent Kon a t-shirt to sleep in, and he was sure he was smaller than the boy of steel.

“Yeah, it’s fine, thanks.” Kon nodded and sat down on his make shift bed. Dick didn’t have a spare room in his apartment, so he was riding the couch for the night.

“So you want to tell me what happened with you and Tim?” Dick asked, passing Kon a cup of coffee. Decaf, but hot and comforting all the same.

“We just had this dumb fight. Somethings been bugging me and he wouldn’t leave it alone. I said something mean, he told me to leave.” Kon shrugged and took a sip. It was sour tasting, but at least it was something.

“I’m sure you’ll both realize you’re wrong and apologize.” Dick said. “I know Tim can be kind of nit-picky sometimes, but you can be really stubborn too, Kon.”

“I know.” Kon nodded. “I think we both just need some time to cool off.”

“That’s a good idea. Get some sleep, alright? We’ll work something out in the morning.” Dick reached over and pat Kon’s knee before taking his empty mug to the kitchen and then retiring to the bedroom

Kon curled up on the couch, ready to get some sleep.

He hadn’t slept without a warm body beside him for a week now.

And it didn’t come easy.

* * *

 

Kon was awoken by the sound of Dick’s voice in the kitchen. It sounded like he was cooking something, and it smelled a lot better than anything Tim or he could ever make.

“I know, but Tim, he’s probably not sure how to deal with what he’s feeling.” Dick was saying. Kon was too tired to use his super hearing to listen to Tim on the other line, and he didn’t want to. Tim would be mad if he knew.

“It’s not easy for anyone, especially someone who’s used to being an only child. I wasn’t exactly happy about Jason, and he sure as hell wasn’t happy about you.”

Kon thought about it, and it was true. None of the bats took to being a brother right away, but you wouldn’t know it with how Dick took care of them now, even how he took care of Kon.

“Just try to cut him a bit of slack, alright? He’s going through a hard time. He needs you right now.” Dick explained. “But that’s just it, it’s not the same situation. This is a whole identity thing. You know that you always have us, always have the night life. He doesn’t feel he can keep that anymore.”

It was weird how Dick always knew how he was feeling. His emotional intelligence was top notch, and Kon kind of enjoyed it because he sucked at articulating his feelings.

He sucked even more at making sense of them.

“You want to come over? It’ll only take me a few to clean up.” Dick said. “Okay. I’ll see you soon then.”

Kon heard him hang up the phone, and then he was appearing in the living room with two plates in his hands.

“I know you’re up, so I’m guessing you overheard all of that.” Dick said as he set one of the plates down and sat beside Kon’s feet, watching the Meta slowly sit himself up. “You might want to hide out at Jay’s for a while.”

“I might head over while Tim is out and get my clothes back.” Kon mumbled as he picked up his plate. “How do you get your eggs to not turn black?”

“It,” Dick looked up, caught slightly off guard. “It’s not hard.”

“Hm.” Kon hummed in thought before digging in to his meal. It even tasted good.

“Anyways, Tim wanted to come over and talk for a while. He’s having a hard time too.” Dick explained. “I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to stay and apologize.”

“He’s the one who wouldn’t just let it go.” Kon argued.

“I know, but he does it because he cares.” Dick explained. “He should apologize too though.”

“I’m still not ready to talk about this.” Kon shook his head, looking back down at his plate. “I think I’m going to go hide out at Jason’s for the day. Thanks for letting me sleep here though.”

“Anytime. I know family isn’t the easiest thing to deal with, and I don’t blame you for not wanting to talk about it just yet.” Dick reached out and squeezed his shoulder, and Kon swallowed.

* * *

 

“You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you like. As long as you don’t mind baking cookies.” Jason said as he led Kon into the kitchen. Roy and Lian were trying to mix some dough in a bowl, and it looked as though it wasn’t going well.

“No, Daddy, like this.” Lian took lead of the spoon and started stirring. “Fold it. Like Jay Jay said.”

“Of course, like Jay Jay said.” Roy nodded and let her take full control as he stepped away to great their guest. “Hi, Kon.”

“Hey, Roy. Sorry to intrude, I just need a place to hide out.” Kon rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He usually didn’t go to Jason’s because it felt very domestic. Like suddenly he was just in dad world.

Kon was still confused by the situation because he knew that the men harbored crushes for each other, but Tim swears they’re not a couple, but Jason still helps raise Lian with Roy, is even listed as a guardian at her school.

And Kon was not ready to hang out in dad world.

“Lian, Honey, come say hi.” Jason called back to her. She wiped some flour and dried dough off of her cheek then hopped off of the chair she was on and ran over to Kon.

“Hi Uncle Kon!” She shouted as she clung to his leg. “Will you help me make cookies?”

“That might not be a good idea, squirt.” Jason scooped her up and carried her to the table. “Uncle Kon can’t even boil water.”

“Cookies are easy! I’ll show you!” She shouted, holding her hand out for Kon.

It was going to be an exhausting day.

* * *

 

By the time he curled up on the couch, Kon was thinking about swearing off children. He really loved Lian but even she could drain his energy. He couldn’t even handle a brother, let alone a child.

He had spoken to Dick on the phone and knew that Tim was not in a great mood. He was upset and hurt that Kon wouldn’t talk to him, and he didn’t understand why it was so hard for him to open up.

Kon didn’t mean to hurt him, but he just wasn’t ready.

What he was ready for was a good night’s sleep.

He wasn’t going to get that though.

Not only did his phone ring, but he could hear both Jason and Roy’s ringing in their rooms.

“Hello?”

 _“Kon! We need you at the tower. How fast can you get here?”_ It was Bart, sounding as frantic as ever.

“Give me ten minutes.” Kon said, hopping to his feet. He could hear Jason’s boots thundering down the hall and Roy’s light footsteps behind him.

“Here.” Kon turned just in time for Jason to throw a black shirt at his face. “It’s old, but it’s better than nothing.”

It was one of his old t-shirt.

Very old.

It also had some green paint on it.

“Tim gave that one to Lian when she stayed at his apartment one night. Sorry if you’ve hit a growth spurt since then.” Jason said as he yanked on his jacket.

“Steph is on her way, she should be here soon.” Roy said, pulling his phone away from his ear. “Hopefully this doesn’t take long.”

“Think you can fly us there, Conner?” Jason asked as he put his helmet on and holstered his gun.

* * *

 

The tower was under attack, and Kon could see some kind of giant monster from the sky. Jason was clinging to his back and Roy was in his arms, neither too happy about it.

“Superboy!” He heard, and looked to his left. Cassie flew up beside him, Tim in her arms. “I thought I’d snag you while I was getting Red Robin, but I guess you had other plans.”

“Yeah, sorry. Bart got ahold of me. What are we dealing with?”

“This monster is trying to destroy Titans Tower for some reason, and from what I’ve learned, it’s not an easy one to beat. It regenerates, which means we have to hit it until there’s nothing to regenerate.” Tim answered for her, and Kon turned back to the sky.

Once on the ground, Kon could see the full extent of those in attendance.

Robin and Abuse were trying to hit the thing as best they could. Abuse was grabbing the boy wonder and launching him to get a closer hit with as many detonators as he could.

Nightwing and the Flash were trying to get its face, swinging and running around its head until it looked dizzy.

Starfire was flying around it, using her lasers to take out chunks as fast as she could.

Jon was by his feet, trying to knock out its knees.

“Let’s go.” Tim said, rushing forward to meet Damian. Kon took flight, Cassie beside him.

“Tim figures if we can incinerate enough of it, there won’t be anything to regenerate, just ash.” Cassie said.

“Got it.” He swerved left, getting out of her range. He wasn’t up for any talk, just some serious action.

Kon flew forward again, aiming for the monster’s head. The Flash and Nightwing has changed tactics, down around his middle now with Impulse.

He figured if he could somehow destroy the head, it wouldn’t be able to regenerate itself anymore. He knew Tim was thinking the same thing, heard him barking out orders to the newest Titans. He was ordering Abuse to throw Robin as hard as he could towards his head to plant the detonators.

Then he heard him whisper, and Kon knew that was meant for him.

“Do your worst, Babe.”

Kon nodded. He guessed Tim wasn’t as mad as he thought.

What he didn’t see was Jon flying up with Damian, ready to throw some punches during the explosions.

But suddenly he was falling, and grabbing desperately too the back of the beast’s head to keep from falling into the bay.

“Kent-“

“Go, I’ll be fine.” Jon shouted, and Robin took off swinging, back down to the ground to meet Red Robin.

At that moment the detonators started exploding, and Kon flew fists first through the weakened skull of the beast.

And an unconscious Jon started falling.

“Superboy!” This time is was a desperate cry from Tim, and Kon whirled around until he saw the younger boy falling back into the bay, completely knocked out. The beast’s body was following, falling down since it’s brain had been demolished.

And Kon dove.

* * *

 

By the time they emerged from the water, battered and soaking wet, Jon was coming to in Kon’s arms. They were met by their teammates, full of worry.

“Are you two okay?” Tim asked, leaning over to check both of them for injury.

“I’m fine.” Jon nodded, and Kon let him down onto the sand.

“Are you crazy?” Kon asked, putting his hands onto his hips. “What were you thinking?”

Jon lowered his head and looked down at the sand, knowing he should have followed orders and stayed low.

“You weren’t, were you?”

“I,” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I just wanted to help.”

“You could have gotten us both killed! That was so stupid! You don’t disobey orders!” Kon shouted, and he felt Tim’s hand on his arm.

“Kon,” He mumbled.

“You’re not in full control of your powers yet, you know that!” He ignored his boyfriend and continued shouting. “If I hadn’t have been there, that thing would have crushed you and drowned you! Don’t you get that?”

“Conner,” Tim hissed quietly.

“You can’t just run into stuff! How are we supposed to save the world if we’re too busy saving you? You shouldn’t be out here!”

“Superboy!” Tim shouted, yanking on his arm. Kon looked over at his fuming face, which matched his own. The shorter man stepped forward to take Jon into his arms, who was shaking and on the verge of tears. “Stop. That’s an order.”

Kon glared at Red Robin, watching him coddle his replacement, checking him for injury and trying to calm him. Put the boy’s emotions above his own.

And Conner simply turned and took flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was kinda more sad, but I also wanted to show Kon's relationship with Tim's brothers. in my head, they sort of adopt Kon too as part of their family, love him just like they love Tim, and I think that's where he finds family because they accepted him without question. Sorry to leave on a cliff hanger and sorry if the fight scene sucked, I usually try to skip them but this was a big plot point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I suck at updating, it just comes as part of me that I put things down for a bit and take a while to get back into them. But this chapter was seriously almost done when I hit my wall, and generally fall-the end of the year is when I really hit my dry spell for writing, but now I'm seeping into my January depression and I usually write more through that.

Monday rolled around and Kon was seriously considering incinerating his cell phone. Not only was Tim trying to reach him almost non-stop, but other heroes were calling as well. The only person he actually answered was Dick to tell him that he was still alive and to tell everyone to leave him the fuck alone.

Evidently he didn’t pass along the message.

By lunch, he had turned his cell phone off.

He hadn’t seen anyone since the fight the night prior, even Ma and Pa. They knew he was in his room, but he hadn’t talked or seen them at all.

So he shouldn’t have been surprised when he emerged from the school and saw Tim leaning against his motorcycle out front.

Kon’s eyes flared as he stepped up, so much so that he thought he might set the bike on fire if he wasn’t careful.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He hissed as he got closer to Tim.

“Well you weren’t answering my calls, what was I supposed to do? I’m worried about you, Conner.” Tim reached forward and tried to grab Kon’s hand, but the meta yanked it away.

“Did you ever think that maybe I didn’t want to talk to you right now?” Kon asked, glaring down at his boyfriend.

“Conner, we have to work this out. I know you’re upset, but we can handle this together.” Tim said softly, leaning closer to Kon. “Please?”

Kon started down at him for a minute before he turned and started running from the school. He could hear Tim calling for him, but he wanted to get as far away as possible. He didn’t live far from the school, he thought maybe he could make it home faster than his truck would take him.

“Conner!” Kon could hear Tim’s bike starting, and he ran faster. If he could get to one of the back roads, he could take off, no problem. He just couldn’t have witnesses.

Once his feet hit the dirt of the road that their property backed up to, he let them leave the ground and took flight.

“Conner! Are you nuts?!” He looked beside him and saw Tim racing alongside him on the dirt road. “Someone is going to see you!”

So Kon turned and started flying through the woods. He could hear Tim skidding to a stop on the dirt and his shouting again, but he wasn’t listening.

* * *

 

Kon was curled up on the floor of the loft when he heard the barn door opening. He knew he couldn’t run forever, Tim would find him eventually.

He looked over when Tim climbed into view, pulling himself up to the loft and striding over to sit beside his boyfriend.

“So can we talk now or are you still avoiding me?” He asked as he took his seat. Kon heaved a sigh of defeat and turned his head to meet Tim’s eye.

“This just isn’t easy for me, you know?” He mumbled. “I was made to be Superboy, that was my whole life’s purpose.”

“I know, Kon. But there’s more to life than just being Superboy.”

“Maybe for you. You have a life outside of vigilantism. I don’t. This is my life.” Kon said.

“You have me, Kon. Even if you never fought crime again, you always have me outside of that.” Tim scooted closer and put his arm around Kon’s shoulders.

“You just don’t get it. This kid is reckless and young and doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing. But everyone loves him anyways. Why didn’t I ever get that when I started?” He curled in on himself further, pulling his knees closer to his chest.

“Kon-“

“And now, I’ve proven myself, I’ve done everything I had to do to get respect. And it all just gets taken away.” He closed his eyes as he felt them start to sting. “He didn’t even have to work for it.”

“Yeah, but Kon-“

“And on top of that, everyone thinks I’m being stupid because he’s just a kid.” He opened his eyes finally, tears spilling over onto his cheeks. “I’m still just a kid too, Tim. If he can take away that part of my life, who says someone can’t take everything else too?”

“Oh, Conner.” Tim opened his arms and let Kon lean against his chest and cry, rocking him slightly on the floor.

* * *

 

Kon was certain that the next day in school, everything about him screamed ‘I had a full on mental break down last night’. Everyone was looking at him weird, probably because of what happened between he and Tim after school.

Most people at the school hadn’t known he was gay, since they really didn’t keep up on the Wayne family or anything, but now it was fairly obvious across the school that he was.

And boy was that annoying.

He was glad to hop in his truck and go home, away from whispers and stares. It would blow over and he could get back to his normal life eventually.

Besides, who cared about school anyways? It wasn’t like he actually liked most of the people there.

When he pulled up to the house, he saw Tim’s bike in the driveway. He had thought Tim left the previous night, after walking Kon back into the house and letting him sulk until he fell asleep.

Apparently not.

“Tim?” Kon asked when he opened the door, but he wasn’t in the living room. He did find him in the kitchen, sipping coffee and reading a book.

“Hey you.” He said when Kon walked through the door. “How was school?”

“Uh, fine, but I thought you went home.” He tossed his bag onto the bench and took a seat beside Tim, eyeing his book. It looked kind of boring to Kon, but Tim was always into that kind of thing.

“I did. And then I packed my bags and flew back. I borrowed the batplane, it’s parked in the field out back.” Tim shrugged and dogeared the corner of the page he was on, then set it down on the table. “Ma asked me last night if I would stay because she thinks you’ve been upset lately and she thinks having me here might help.”

“Don’t you have work, or-“

“I can do a lot of my work remotely, Kon. Don’t worry. I’m here for you. Always will be.” Tim explained, punctuating his statement with a kiss on his cheek.

“You really don’t have to stay,” Kon said, “But I’m glad you want to. I’m sorry I’ve been a jerk to you lately.”

“It’s okay, Conner. I understand.” Tim smiled and took his hand. “However, you have another apology to make.”

“To who?” Kon asked, his eyes giving an owlish blink. Tim just raised an eyebrow. “Oh.”

“You didn’t have to yell at him like that.” Tim said. “It really upset him, on top of what had already happened.”

“I don’t want to talk to him, Tim. I’m not sure how to do that.” Kon groaned, letting his head fall onto the table.

“Well, you talk to Damian, that’s the same thing.” Tim got up on his knees and leaned over to rub Kon’s shoulders. “Easier, even, because Jon is more normal.”

“Damian isn’t hard to talk to, he acts so much older than he is.” Kon sat up straight and pushed his glasses up onto his head to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Jon is a kid. I was never his age, Tim, I don’t know how to relate to a ten year old who actually acts like a ten year old.”

“Well, maybe you just need a little help,” Tim flopped back onto the bench, one leg curled up underneath him, one hanging down to the floor. “I mean, you can ask someone. I’m sure Ma could help, she’s raised two boys.”

“I don’t think Ma would understand this. It’s a bunch of different issues.” Kon shrugged. “She didn’t suddenly have a sister taking her place, she got a son that she loved.”

“And a grandson.” Tim pointed out, grabbing Kon’s knee.

“Yeah, well it’s different.”

“No one is asking for you to be a big brother overnight. Just start with an apology and work your way up.” Tim moved to straddle Kon’s lap, flopping down on his thighs in his way that demanded all of Kon’s attention. “I’ll help you.”

“Can it wait? I just don’t feel up to it today.” Kon asked, looking up into Tim’s beautiful blue eyes. The shorter of the two nodded.

* * *

 

Kon flopped onto his back, the mattress creaking under him on the worn out frame. He panted, trying to catch his breath.

Tim was in a similar state beside him.

“Well,” Tim took a deep breath, “I’m glad to see at least your libido is back to normal.”

“Yeah, me too.” Kon nodded and pulled the blanket up over their naked bodies. It had been a few weeks for them, and with how quickly it was over the first time, Kon was surprised they even lasted that long.

“Wow, we’ve been up here for a while.” Tim said, propping himself up on his elbows. “It’s dark out.”

“Oh. Huh.” Kon turned to the high window and saw the night sky staring back at him. “Check that out.”

“I guess Ma knew not to come look for us, huh?” Tim asked, rolling onto his stomach. He folded his arms under the pillow and rested his cheek on it, making himself comfortable.

“I guess.” Kon rolled onto his side. “Did you want to move inside? It’ll get a little chilly out here tonight.”

“I’ll be alright. You have a twin bed, it’s hard to fit both of us.” Tim shrugged and kicked his feet up, crossing his ankles in the air. The blankets fell down to pool on his backside.

“Okay.” Kon nodded and kicked the blankets down to his waist. He ran hot, and the wool was stifling. “Hey, uh, thanks for staying with me.”

“Of course. If nothing else, you’ll always have me, clone boy.” Tim reached a hand out to ruffle Kon’s bedhead, and the meta leaned into the touch.

“Love you, Rob.”

“Love you too, Kon.”

* * *

 

Kon didn’t know how he was supposed to apologize.

Sure he had hurt Jon’s feelings, but he felt justified.

He didn’t have much time to think on it though as everyone was coming over for Sunday night dinner again. Tim would be flying off after dinner, though, so at lease someone was there to hold his hand, both literally and figuratively.

Kon was up in his room, headphones in, when he heard the front door open. He could hear Tim in the shower, over his music, and heard Pa out in the barn.

Perhaps it would be a good time to surprise someone.

Kon quietly tiptoed over to the bathroom and gently pulled the door open.

“Conner?”

“It’s just me, Babe.” Kon said, looking at himself in the mirror. He started unbuttoning his shirt, admiring his broad chest and shoulders.

“What are you doing?”

“Just fixing my hair.” Kon said. And it wasn’t a lie because he was running his fingers through it and making sure it looked messy how Tim liked it.

“Sure doesn’t sound like you’re fixing your hair.” Tim said from under the spray of water. Kon watched in the mirror as Tim’s head popped out from behind the shower curtain behind him. “Sounds to me like you’re getting naked.”

“Okay, maybe a little of both.” Kon shrugged and met Tim’s gaze in the mirror as he undid his belt and fly. “Thought maybe I’d join you in there.”

“You’re not just doing this to avoid everyone downstairs, are you?” Tim asked, an all-knowing smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised.

“I might be.” Kon mumbled, letting his pants drop. He turned around, fully naked as he didn’t often wear underwear, letting Tim’s eyes rake over his body. “Are you going to stop me?”

“Nuh-uh.” Tim shook his head and pulled himself back into the shower, allowing Kon the chance to join him.

* * *

 

 After a mostly hot shower, though it did start running cold which lead to a few shrieks and giggles, the two got dressed and joined everyone downstairs in the living room. Pa and Clark were on the couch talking about the farm equipment that had been going a bit haywire, and Jon was sitting on the floor playing with a few little cars.

“Oh, there you boys are.” Pa said, glancing up at them. He seemed to not pay them much mind, but Clark’s face was slightly flushed.

“Sorry, I was taking a shower.” Tim shrugged. “And someone fell asleep.” He bumped Kon with his shoulder. Clark knew he was lying, but the lie was more for Jon’s sake than anyones.

“Hello, Tim.” Clark smiled and nodded at them. “Conner.”

“How are you, Clark?” Tim asked, slipping easily into his charming Wayne-boy persona.

“I’m doing well.” Clark responded, turning to listen in on whatever was happening in the kitchen where Lois and Ma were laughing.

“I’m going to go see what’s going on in there.” Tim said. He gave Kon’s hand a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before leaving him with the rest of the boys.

At first, Kon wasn’t sure what to do. He sat down in Ma’s chair, just feeling a bit numb as he watched tv. He didn’t like having an audience for an apology, and Tim had told him to find a good time to pull Jon aside and apologize in private.

The opportunity didn’t present itself until after dinner.

“Text me when you land, okay?” Kon asked as he tugged Tim’s coat tighter around his torso for him. “And fly safe?”

“I’ll be fine, Kon.” Tim smiled and stood on his toes to kiss his boyfriend. He was just falling back on his heels when the screen door to the kitchen flung open with a loud clang.

“Mr. Drake! Before you go, can you show me the plane?” Jon asked, peeking around Kon to look up at the shorter man.

“Sure, Jon. Come with me. And you can just call me Tim.” He turned and headed down the stairs towards the barn, and Jon was about to follow, but Kon stopped him with a hand on his chest. The boy looked up at him with questioning and slightly scared eyes.

“Wait a minute, Jon. I have something to say.” Kon said, pulling his hand back and rubbing at the nape of his neck. “Listen, last week, when I yelled at you, I was out of line. I’m really sorry I upset you like that.”

“It’s okay.” Jon nodded. “Can you come see the plane too?”

“I’ve seen it a lot, actually-“ Kon started, looking forward to going back to his room, but then the boy’s puppy dog eyes caught his and he sighed. “Sure, let’s go see it together.” Kon nodded and followed the bouncing boy out to the barn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I think Kon and Damian actually get along very well, because neither of them are really good at talking about feelings, emotionally they are very similar. Therefore, Damian is very comfortable with Kon. Also, This chapter was kinda fun to write.

Though he apologized, Kon knew he still had a long way to go before he felt close or even related to Jon.

However, he had no clue where to start.

“Why don’t you take him to a movie or something?” Tim asked as he picked up the dirty clothes from the floor of his room. Kon was sitting on the bed, homework spread out around him, most of which was getting ignored.

“What kinds of movies does he like? What if he hates it?” Kon asked, chewing on his pen cap.

“Maybe take him to lunch then?” Tim sniffed a shirt that he wasn’t sure if it was clean or dirty. He recoiled from it immediately. Definitely dirty.

“What does he eat?” Kon asked, marking something down in his math book.

“I don’t know, Kon. Kid food.” The next shirt was clean. Or at least it didn’t smell.

Kon hummed and set his pen down. Math could wait, he had to figure out how to get along with someone he couldn’t stand.

“How do you get along with people you hate?” Kon asked, bringing his knees up to his chest. Tim dropped his laundry into the basket and scooped up the small garbage can.

“It depends. There are people I hate in the superhero world and sometimes I need to get along with them out of necessity. In that case I just keep in mind what I can get out of it while still being cautious of their motives.” Tim said as he dropped a few pizza crusts into the garbage.

“I don’t think I can get anything out of hanging out with Jon.” Kon mumbled. “And I don’t think he has ulterior motives. If he did it would make things easier for me.”

“Well, in the business world, I have to pretend to like tons of boring and snobby people. I just stay as charming as possible. Put on an act.” He swept the empty juice pouches off of the dresser and into the trash.

“I don’t think I can schmooze a kid.” Kon shook his head and scowled. He redirected his attention and grabbed the water bottles off of his nightstand and tossed them in the garbage can as Tim approached the edge of the bed.

“Well maybe I’m the wrong person to ask.” Tim shrugged and set the garbage can down. “I wasn’t very accepting of Damian at first, maybe you should ask someone who’s better at being a brother than I am.” He sat down on the bed beside Kon.

“Like who?”

* * *

 

“So you do this every Thursday?” Kon asked as he slid into the booth beside Dick. Damian was sitting across from them, glancing over the menu, though he knew what he would be ordering.

“Yeah, I pick him up every Thursday after school and we come here to get something to eat.” Dick said, digging through his jacket pocket and pulling out a handful of quarters. “Here, Damian.”

The boy accepted the handful of change, shoved it into his own pocket, and clambered out of the booth.

“Cheese Viking!” He shouted, running for the arcade games by the door.

“Cheese Viking?” Kon asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s his favorite video game. We come here, he plays until our food gets here, and then we just hang out.” Dick shrugged.

“And he enjoys it?”

“We both do. It’s important to take time to spend with family, one on one. You don’t think I just happen to have business at WE, do you? I try to bring lunch to Tim once a week and eat with him. Then I know he’s eating healthy.” Dick explained.

Kon turned and watched Damian, who was hunched over the video game, his attention thoroughly captured.

“And kids really like this?” Kon asked, turning back to Dick.

“Absolutely.” Dick nodded, then greeted their waiter as he approached. “We’ll have two cheese burger meals, and we’ll need a salad, a side order of fries, and a strawberry milk shake.”

“I’ll get right on that.”

As their waiter left, Kon turned to his friend.

“Does he order the same thing every time?” Kon asked. Dick nodded, and the drinks were dropped off, including Damian’s milkshake. Damian came running back, scooped up his drink, and ran back to his game.

“It’s nice to see him act like a kid for once.” Dick shrugged and smiled, taking a sip of his soda.

* * *

 

So Kon took Jon to a diner.

It was awkward.

They sat across from each other at the same booth he had sat at two days prior with Dick and Damian.

“So, uh, how was school?” Kon asked, keeping his eyes on the menu.

“It’s Saturday.” Jon said, looking up from his own menu. Kon flushed.

“I meant over the week.” He mumbled, thinking about flying out the door.

“Oh. It was fine.” Jon shrugged and looked back down.

So maybe Kon wasn’t the best at small talk.

Luckily the waitress came over and introduced herself. She took their orders, Kon a burger, Jon some chicken tenders, and that provided them a minute of distraction.

“I brought some quarters.” Kon blurted out when their waitress left. “You should go play some of the games over there.”

Jon eyed the arcade machines, but he shook his head.

“That’s okay. Cheese Viking and Pac Man aren’t really my favorite games.” He said, grabbing the crayons that the waitress had left instead and doodling on his paper place mat.

At least the kid found _something_ to occupy himself instead of sitting in awkward silence.

Unlike Kon.

* * *

 

“I’m telling you, Tim. It was like the worst first date ever,” Kon said, flopping back on the bed. “Except after this I still have to see the kid.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t as bad as you think.” Tim said, folding a shirt and setting it on the bed.

“It was.” Kon sat up, reaching over and grabbing a pair of jeans and starting to fold them. “It was the most awkward moment of my life.”

“More awkward than the time that Pa found your underwear in the barn rafters and you had to explain how they got there?” Tim asked as he folded a pair of socks.

Kon blushed.

“Second most awkward moment of my life, but thanks for the reminder.” Kon mumbled.

“Oh, come on, Babe.” Tim shook his head. He dropped the socks to the bed and climbed into Kon’s lap, running his hands over his boyfriend’s chest. “So maybe the diner wasn’t something Jon was into. Try something else. I bet Jason would have some ideas.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Kon shrugged. “I’ll give him a call.” He reached for his phone, but Tim yanked his chin towards him and gave him a kiss.

“Call him later.” Tim mumbled, letting them both fall back to the bedspread.

“Later. Good idea.” Kon nodded and pulled his boyfriend down for another kiss.

* * *

 

“This is what you do for fun?” Kon asked as he watched Jason knead the dough on the counter. He was wearing an apron, and was basically covered in flour, and Damian was at the table, carefully chopping vegetables.

“I know it doesn’t exactly fit the tough guy image, but I have two other mouths to feed, someone has to be able to cook in this house.” Jason shrugged. “And the kid doesn’t exactly have the best mentors in that area.”

“Meaning?”

“That your little boyfriend burns water and Dick would eat cereal on the couch in his underwear for every meal if he could.” Jason scoffed and started to flatten out the dough.

“And Damian enjoys it?”

“Yeah. It’s not often he gets to eat homemade pizza.” Jason shrugged and tossed the dough up in the air, catching it perfectly. “I try to get him to help me cook something once a month or so.”

“It is the only time you eat acceptable food, Todd.” Damian chimed from the table. He had chopped plenty of veggies and was working on bell peppers.

“Hey, just because you’ve decided to be a hippie doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy a burger.” Jason said, laying the dough out on the designated pan. “Watch that mouth or I’m throwing bat cow in the grinder.”

“- _tt_ -“ Damian clicked his tongue in disapproval, but still he turned back to his vegetables.

“What was that?” Jason asked, a smirk growing on his face. Kon looked back at the boy at the table, whose eyes were widening. “Did you make that noise, Damian?”

“No. You are simply hearing things.” Damian insisted, blushing furiously.

“I don’t think so.” Jason said, striding towards the young teen. He lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder.

“No! Todd! Put me down!”

“No way, Damian. We had a bet.” Jason laughed, tickling Damian’s sides. The teen flailed over his brother’s shoulder.

“Help me, Clone.” Damian said, trying to wriggle his way out of Jason’s grasp. Kon, never one to ignore someone in need of help, reached out and took Damian into his arms, quickly adjusting him onto his back piggyback style.

“What bet?” Kon asked.

“I bet Damian a few days ago that he couldn’t go a week without making that stupid noise he makes. And he lost so he owes me five bucks and his nifty little dagger.” Jason explained, wiping his hands on a towel. “Plus, I get to tickle the little runt.”

“Stay back, Todd.” Damian said, pointing over Kon’s shoulder and clinging to his back tighter.

“I’ll get you later, Kid, don’t worry. Let’s get this pizza in the oven. By the time it’s done, Roy should be back from picking up Lian from her friend’s house.” Jason said, opening the pot of pizza sauce that was simmering on the stove.

Damian climbed down from his back and went to grab his tray of vegetables, then he slid up beside Jason, letting the older box him in with his arms and work around him. Jason helped him evenly lay everything out of the dough, working seamlessly together.

* * *

 

After trying to bake a pie with Jon, and almost burning down the kitchen in the process, Kon was back to square one. He was sitting on the kitchen counter while Tim scrubbed the inside of the oven, which was covered in black apple filling.

“I’m not sure what to do anymore.” Kon said, sticking his hands between his knees. “I don’t get what I’m doing wrong.”

“Well, you tried to cook, for one. Next time you feel like setting something on fire, please don’t use my kitchen.” Tim said, sitting back and examining the ruined sponge in his hand.

“I said I was sorry, Babe.” Kon sighed. “What else can I do?”

“Well, Damian is coming over for the weekend next weekend. Come over and join us, you can see what we do and maybe that will help.” Tim suggested, throwing the sponge into the garbage and reaching under the sink for a new one. “And maybe by then, this oven will be clean again.”

* * *

 

Kon tried. He really did.

They spent the weekend with Damian, watching scary movies, eating ice cream, and playing video games. A total bro-weekend shared between the three of them.

It wasn’t working as well with Jon.

Jon was curled up under a blanket, hugging a pillow to his chest, nearly in tears because this movie was apparently a bit too scary for him.

Damian thought it was incredibly not scary and mocked it.

“Do you want me to turn this off?” Tim asked. He was sitting curled up into Kon’s side, an effective barrier between the two kryptonians.

“No, I’m okay.” Jon mumbled, burrowing further into his blanket, but he was shaking still.

“It’s not a big deal, Kon and I have both seen this.” Tim whispered, leaning over towards the boy.

“I’m okay. It’s not that scary.” Jon said, burying his face in his pillow when a particularly gory scene came on.

Kon sighed inwardly.

This wasn’t going well.

* * *

 

Luckily, Jon liked ice cream.

After they shoved some dessert in their mouths, played a few board games instead of video games, they all went to bed without a hitch.

Kon went to bed thinking maybe the night was turning around.

Until he woke up because he heard someone whispering in the bedroom.

He cracked and eye open and got a view of Tim’s back as he sat up, and could see Jon standing on Tim’s side of the bed, crying and sniffling.

“It was just a dream, Jon. Everything is okay, I promise. Do you want to talk about it?” Tim asked, pushing the covers off of himself. Jon nodded. “Okay. Let’s go to the guest room so we don’t wake Kon.” He whispered, ushering the boy out of the master bedroom.

Though he couldn’t see them, he could hear them in the neighboring bedroom.

Jon recounted his whole dream, induced by the movie they had watched, which had apparently scared him senseless.

_“Please don’t tell Damian. He’ll make fun of me.”_

_“I won’t tell him, Jonno. Do you feel better?”_

_“Will you stay here with me, Tim?”_

_“Of course, kiddo.”_

And Kon scowled because he really freaking sucked at this.

* * *

 

“Good morning.” Tim greeted. He was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee, when Kon finally woke up.

“You’re up early.”

“I was up with Jon for a while last night.” Tim shrugged. “He had a bad dream.”

“I know, I heard him come in.”

“Oh, we tried not to wake you up.” Tim said, reaching for Kon’s hand. They met in a quick kiss before Kon went to start the only breakfast he didn’t fuck up: frozen waffles.

“It’s alright. Is he okay?” Kon asked.

“I think so. That movie really upset him.”

“Why didn’t he wake me up?” Kon asked, turning around to face Tim. “I mean, am I really that bad at this big brother thing?”

“Kon,” Tim sighed. “He just came to me because I woke up when the door opened. You’re doing fine.”

“No I’m not, I suck.” Kon decided. He just sucked at being a brother. That was that.

“You don’t suck, Conner.” Tim rolled his eyes. “You’re just new at this.”

Kon opened his mouth to respond, but he heard the spare bedroom door opening so he stayed quiet, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Good morning.” Tim said as the boy walked into the kitchen, hair sticking up wildly, pajamas still on. “You sleep better?”

Jon nodded and climbed into Tim’s lap to hug him, looking about ready to fall back asleep.

Kon and Tim exchanged a glance.

The bats were the most dysfunctional family he knew, and they were all better brothers than he was.

* * *

 

Tim offered to take Jon around the bay to metropolis, and he had begged Kon to join him, but Kon thought Jon would have more fun on the car ride with Tim instead.

So Kon was pouting on the couch in the living room.

He heard the door opening, knew it wasn’t Tim but the heartbeat sounded familiar.

Damian stepped in, kicking off his shoes and running towards the office.

“Hello, Kent.”

“Hey, Damian.” Kon waved, generally ignoring the boy. But Damian back tracked and glanced into the living room before passing completely.

“I assumed Drake and Jon would still be here.”

“Well Jon wasn’t having much fun, and Tim is driving him home.” Kon shrugged, changing the channel on the tv.

“I greatly enjoy being her for a visit. Why was he not enjoying himself?” Damian asked, walking around the couch to sit down.

“I don’t know. Apparently he doesn’t like scary movies like you do, and he’d rather spend time with Tim anyways.” Kon shrugged again, turning the television off. “Did you need anything?”

“I was looking to borrow Drake’s office for a mission, but it can wait.” Damian explained. “Have you perhaps asked Jon what he would enjoy doing?”

…

Huh.

“No, not really. I’ve just been doing what we do with you, with him.” Kon said, blinking owlishly. He felt pretty stupid that asking Jon what he wanted to do never occurred to him.

“Jon and I are very different people, Kent. I enjoy a lot of things that he does not, as he enjoys things that I do not.” Damian said. “Perhaps you could partake in his interests.”

“Thanks for the advice, Damian.” Kon said, smiling at the teen. “You’re getting a hug.”

“No, no Kent! This is not acceptable!” Damian shouted, trying to squirm away, but Kon latched onto him before he could get up from the couch. “This is unnecessary.”

“It is absolutely necessary.” Kon said, kissing the crown of Damian’s head. He heard the door open again, knew exactly who it was. He looked over the back of the couch and saw Tim, leaning in the doorway with a knowing smile on his face.

“Drake, I need to borrow your computer.” Damian said, breaking free of Kon’s grip and running back into the hall towards the office.

“Wait, maybe I can help.” Tim shouted after him. He paused to give Kon a quick kiss before following his little brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fun, and it was fun to write, but don't worry, it's not over yet!

The next week, Kon took it upon himself to pick Jon up from school in Tim’s nice car. He never let Kon drive it because Kon never drove.

And what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

At least he hoped.

Kon felt good behind the wheel, and he looked damn good with his sunglasses and t-shirt.

After school let out, the other kids crowded around the car that looked like it cost more than their houses, and it probably did. The top was down, the sun was shining, and Kon felt great.

Until Jon fought his way to the front of the crowd.

He threw his bag in the back seat, clambered into the passenger side, and sunk down low.

“Hey, Jonno.” Kon said, trying to engage him as he started the engine. It purred to life in a way that made him consider leaving Tim for his car.

“Can we go?” Jon asked, yanking his seatbelt on. Kon blinked at him but pulled out of the parking lot.

“What’s going on, Kiddo?” Kon asked, already changing plans and heading out of the city.

“There was a group of boys in class saying how much Superman sucks and how much better Batman is because he doesn’t need powers to fight crime, and I tried telling them how cool Superman was and they kept making fun of me and Dad.” Jon explained, leaning on the door. If Kon didn’t have superhearing, he wouldn’t have been able to hear over the wind. “Then I started crying and they made fun of me for that too and called me a baby and a wimp. Mom says I’m just sensitive, but maybe I am a wimp.”

“No, you’re not a wimp, Jonno.” Kon said, not entirely sure what else to say. “Hey you know what? Let’s go to the tower. You ever see the hall of greatness?”

“The what?”

“That’s what Tim, Bart, and I call the basement where we keep all the news articles and trophies and stuff. Come on, I can show you tons of cool stuff.” Kon suggested, picking up speed on the car. Being outside of the city allowed more freedom, and he loved the convertible because it felt like flying.

“We can’t get there by car.” Jon said, looking around at the interior with a raised eyebrow.

Kon smirked.

* * *

 

After flying the car across the country and parking it safely outside of the city, the two supers were dressed and ready for action in the basement of Titans Tower.

“You wore this?” Jon asked, his face pressed to the glass case that held Kon’s original Superboy costume, alongside Tim’s original Robin costume and Impulse as well.

“Yeah, I was young, and leather was in.” Kon shrugged, admiring the uniform. He actually really loved it, even if it was a little tight. And the jacket looked great on Tim when Kon eventually outgrew it.

He still had one in the back of his closet.

“It’s really cool.” Jon said, glancing over the leggings and skipping to Tim’s uniform. “Tim and Damian look really different.”

“You should see how different it used to be. We should look at the original Robin uniform.” Kon jerked his head down the hall towards where Dick’s uniform was.

“You guys have so many articles.” Jon turned around and looked at all of the old news clippings pasted along the wall. It was a big art project between the Titans back then, he remembered sitting on the floor when he and Tim were just starting dating, cutting out clippings and gluing them to the wall with Bart. They were all sticky and in their pajamas, but it was something they were all proud of. Even Cassie helped out, though she was much better with the glue.

The pages were all yellowed, but they were still so cool.

“Will Damian and I be on the wall one day?” Jon asked, looking at one photo in an article featuring Tim and Kon. Tim had his legs wrapped around a guy’s neck, wrestling him to the ground while Kon was beside him punching some other guy.

That was a good day.

“I’m sure of it. But it’ll be your team then. You guys can do what you wish with the space you have.” Kon said, leading Jon further down the hall, intending to show him the older Titans: Dick, Kory, Wally, Donna, and all the others.

But he was stopped.

“Kon-El!” He turned to see Tim, sunglasses and all, storming up to him. “You are in so much trouble.”

“Hi babe.” Kon said with a nervous smile.

“You took my car without asking,” Tim started, stalking towards his boyfriend, which had Kon backing up in fear. “You then flew it across the continental United States, catching media attention in the middle of nowhere’s ville Nebraska I might add. You could have dropped it and killed someone, or worse, ruined my car. And you didn’t even think to tell me!”

Kon had his back up against the glass where Jason’s costume was housed.

Tim was in his face.

This was terrifying.

“I didn’t think you’d notice.” Kon mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

“Well gee, when I try to leave work and find that my car is no longer in the parking lot, and the valet informs me that ‘Mr. Kent told me you knew he was borrowing the car’, I’d notice. And even if I didn’t, this showing up on the internet would have tipped me off.” Tim held up his phone and Kon saw a news article from some paper called the Harvest News, showing a photo of an obscure object that looked like a car in the sky, with the headline ‘UFO spotted in broad daylight.’

“Uh, Sorry?” Kon asked, lowering the phone. “I thought it’d look cooler to drive than the Chrysler.”

“You could have dropped my car.” Tim’s face turned from anger to the dark, Red Robin face Kon wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of.

“I didn’t though.” Kon mumbled.

“I could kill you.” Tim growled in the quiet, husky way he did when he was contemplating something. Kon hoped he wasn’t the thing he was contemplating.

They were in the middle of their stare-down when Jon tugged on Tim’s sleeve of Tim’s expensive button up shirt. The shorter man turned and looked down at the boy, and his face softened.

“I think you have a really cool car, Tim.” He said, trying to pull the attention away from Kon. “It feels like flying.”

Kon smiled.

“So I’ve been told.” Tim nodded, the corner of his lips quirking up for just a moment. “How about we load my car into the jet and fly home?” Tim asked.

“The robin jet?” Jon asked, perking up.

“One of them.” Tim nodded with an actual smile.

“Awesome!” Jon took off running for the stairs, leaving the two men standing there.

“I hope you realize how much trouble you’re still in.” Tim said, crossing his arms and letting his relaxed smile grace his face.

“I’ll wash your car in a wet t-shirt for a month.” Kon said, quirking up an eyebrow. Tim pursed his lips and nodded.

“I get to towel-snap you whenever I want.” Tim amended, and they shook on it.

* * *

 

“I didn’t know you could order food this late.” Jon said as Tim paid the delivery man. It was well past midnight, but it wasn’t a school night so oh well.

“Cities are fun that way. If we want Chinese food at midnight, then so be it.” Kon shrugged, sorting out the take out containers.

“That’s so cool.” Jon said, taking his almond chicken container. “Mom and Dad never let us order food that late. Mom says we have food in the house we can cook.”

“Well, neither of us can cook very well.” Tim shrugged, flopping onto the couch and propping his feet up on Kon’s lap. “I rented the new star wars movie.”

“Star wars?” Jon asked. “Isn’t that PG-13?”

“Yeah, why?” Tim asked, digging into his rice.

“Dad says I’m not old enough for PG-13.” Jon mumbled. “I’ve never seen Star wars.” The boy shook his head.

Tim choked.

“You’ve never seen any of them?” Tim asked, eyes wide.

“Nope.” Jon shrugged.

“Okay, we’re pulling an all-nighter.” Tim said, hopping up to run and grab the other movies.

“Is it scary?”

“Nope. Come on over here, you’ll be able to see the t.v. better.” Kon motioned the boy over to the couch to sit beside him. “Don’t tell your dad we let you do this, okay?” Kon asked, and Jon nodded excitedly.

This was going _way_ better than the last time.

* * *

 

After the fourth movie, they decided to take a nap break. Jon was fast asleep on the couch, and Kon was covering him up with a blanket.

“We must have tuckered him out.” Tim whispered, making himself some tea. Kon hoped it wasn’t the caffeinated stuff, they both needed sleep too.

“Guess so.” Kon whispered back, walking around the couch towards the hall. Tim followed behind him, sipping his warm tea. “I could go for a nap.” He said, stretching his arms above his head.

“You too tired?” Tim asked, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

“Too tired for what?” Kon asked as he started unbuttoning his jeans. Tim turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Oh. No, I’m never too tired for that.”

Tim smiled at that and started undressing himself, jeans being shed to the floor.

Kon flopped down on the bed while Tim crawled up beside him, placing a slow kiss on Kon’s lips. It was warm, and tasted like herbal tea.

After being ridden to the satisfaction of both of them, Tim and Kon were naked and cuddled under the sheets in the first peaceful sleep either of them had had in weeks.

* * *

 

It didn’t last long however as a few hours later, Jon came barging into their bedroom and leapt onto the bed.

“Whoa!” Kon shouted as one side tipped a bit and fell back down flat. Tim bounced in place beside him as the bed settled, blinking owlishly.

“This is my new life, right?” Tim asked, seeing a flash forward to super-powered children.

“Let’s watch the other movies!” Jon shouted excitedly.

“Okay, okay, we’ll be out in a minute.” Kon laughed, trying to keep the blanket around his waist as Jon quite literally bounced off the walls. Kon was sure he wasn’t ready for kids.

“Okay!” Jon shouted, flying out of the room.

Tim and Kon blinked at each other, then burst into laughter.

“I guess we need to wear clothes when Jon stays here.” Tim laughed, getting up to shut the door, still butt-naked.

“Hey, that’s a nice view.” Kon smirked, reaching down to grab his underwear. Tim laughed again, searching the floor for his sweats.

“Later. We have some movies to watch.” Tim said with a smile.

* * *

 

“He stayed up kind of late.” Tim explained as he and Kon walked into Clark and Lois’s apartment. Jon was asleep, wrapped around Kon’s torso. He had fallen asleep on the drive over.

“Well I hope you boys had fun.” Lois said, reaching out to take her son into her own arms. He jostled a little, but stayed asleep.

“We did.” Tim nodded, watching Lois walk away, trying to wake the boy gently. Tim set his backpack down on the living room chair.

“I’m glad. He’s been having a hard time lately, I’m glad he has you boys.” Clark said, but kept his eyes on Tim, avoiding Kon.

“Honey, can you say goodbye to Tim and Conner?” Lois asked, leading her tired but newly awoken son to the two young men in the living room.

“Bye Tim.” Jon said, stepping forward and hugging Tim tightly around his torso. Tim smiled warmly and brushed Jon’s hair off of his forehead.

“Bye, Jonno.”

“Bye Kon.” Jon moved to his older brother, mimicking the same hug. Kon let the initial sock roll over him and welcomed the hug.

“Be good, kiddo.” Kon said, letting the boy step back.

“Come on, let’s get a nap in before dinner.” Lois said, turning the boy back towards his bedroom.

“Thank you two again for taking him.” Clark said. “I know he appreciated it.”

“It was no problem.” Tim said with a smile, taking Kon’s hand and pulling him towards the door. “We’ll see you soon, Clark.”

Once out in the hall, Kon let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“You okay?” Tim asked, moving himself into Kon’s view.

“I-I don’t know.” Kon shook his head. He had thought that after the weekend, he would feel a lot better with everything.

But he didn’t.

“I need to go for a flight, Tim.” Kon said, unbuttoning his flannel and tucking it around Tim’s shoulders. “I’ll meet you back in Gotham, okay?”

And without another word, Kon took off.

Something still felt wrong. Something still didn’t fit.

Kon thought maybe that something was him, not Jon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what! This story isn't dead! Sorry for the long wait, my excuses are sad but since I last updated I graduated college, worked five days a week while doing so, started a job job and have been working and honestly, I was just not feeling this story for a while. But I'm back!

“Hey stranger.” Kon turned and saw Tim standing at the doorway of the rooftop. He was still in his t-shirt, but the flannel was now wrapped around his waist.

“Hey.” Kon mumbled, a slight smile playing at his lips.

It was dark out, and sometimes Kon just wanted to look at the stars and think.

“You have a nice flight?” Tim asked, stepping up closer. He took Kon’s hand without a second thought and Kon gripped it tightly.

“I don’t know what’s wrong.” Kon sighed, looking down at the city. “I thought I’d feel better.”

“You don’t?”

“I do, but,” Kon took a deep breath. “There’s something else. I don’t know what else it is. I just still don’t feel right.”

“About Jon?”

“About me.” Kon shook his head. “I still feel like I’m wrong about something.”

“You know what I think?” Tim asked, leaning against the half wall around the building. “I think you still haven’t solved your problem. You may like Jon, but you still don’t know what to do with yourself.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Kon nodded, looking back up at the moon. He thought about just taking off for a space flight, but decided against it.

* * *

 

Kon had seen Jon almost every weekend, at the farm or in Gotham. And he was finding himself starting to actually look forward to it, spending time with his little brother. It was a nice change of pace to actually get to know him.

“I hope you know that there are people with superhearing in the house.” Tim said, tinkering with a part to the tractor. He had offered to look at it, Pa had said it was making a strange noise, and Kon was trying desperately to get his attention.

By talking dirty into his ear.

“You’re no fun.” Kon decided, finally sitting cross-legged on the floor across from his boyfriend.

“I’m trying to save Clark the trouble of explaining why he has to go for a flight off world.” Tim laughed, kicking at Kon’s leg gently with his socked foot.

“Oh, come on, don’t you want a piece of this?” Kon asked, flexing his muscles, though Tim didn’t look up from the part in his slightly greasy hands.

“Go take a cold shower, there Hunk-ules.” Tim laughed, finally looking up. “Let me finish working on the tractor, okay? Then I’ll think about it.”

“Fine.” Kon groaned, leaning back. “I think we just need a new tractor.”

“I offered to buy them one, but they refused.” Tim said, adjusting the part. “They have a lot of pride.”

“Conner?” The two looked up and saw Jon leaning in the door to the bar, eyes large and owlish behind his glasses. “Ma is looking for you.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” Kon said with a nod. He leaned over and gave Tim a quick kiss. “I’ll be back for you.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Tim said with a laugh, waving him off.

Kon got up to follow Jon back into the house. Ma was in the kitchen, kneading dough on the kitchen counter.

“Ma, I can do that for you.” Kon said, starting to roll up his sleeves to wash his hands.

“Nonsense, I can do this myself just fine.” Ma said, waving him off. She used the back of her hand to wipe her brow, turning to the boys. “But I need more flour. Would you be a dear and go get me some?”

“Of course, Ma.” Kon nodded, heading to the key rack to grab the keys. He paused to kiss her cheek.

“Thank you, Conner. I wanted to make a pie for dessert, and just for this I’ll make apple.” Ma said with a smile as she went back to kneading the dough.

“Want to go for a ride, Jonno?” Kon asked, pocketing the keys and shrugging into his jacket.

“Actually, why don’t you and Clark go?” Ma asked, giving him a pointed look. Of course she knew. Ma knew everything. “Jon, would you like to help me make the pasta?”

“Sure.” Jon shrugged and followed his grandmother’s instructions to wash his hands.

“Do you need anything else?”

“Check with Pa. And if Tim needs anything for the tractor, pick that up too.” Ma shrugged, ushering Jon over to show him how to knead.

“Right.” Kon nodded and headed into the living room where Pa, Clark and Lois were parked in front of the television, watching the news. “Clark? Ma wants us to go to the store. Do you need anything, Pa?”

“Pick me up a newspaper, would ya?” Pa asked. “Ma likes the coupons in there.”

“Sure thing, Pop.” Clark said as he got up, leaving his wife on the couch by herself. “We’ll be back.”

“Okay.” Lois nodded, giving Kon a simple wave.

“What do we need to get?” Clark asked as they headed out the front door, Clark closing it behind him.

“Ma needs flour.” Kon shrugged. “But she wants us to get anything Tim might need for the tractor, too.” He pointed to the barn, which the truck was parked right beside.

The two of them traipsed through the tall grass, Kon had to remember to mow the lawn after school the next day, heading for the barn. Tim was still down on the ground by the tractor, covered in grease up to his elbows, some smeared on his face.

“Hey, babe?” Kon asked, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

“What’s up?” Tim asked, turning toward the door the two had walked in through.

“Do you need anything for the tractor? Ma is sending us to the store.” Kon asked, striding over to the boy sitting there.

“This belt is pretty brittle, It could use a new one.” Tim said, holding said belt in his hand. It was slightly cracked in a few spots.

“I’m on it, Rob.” Kon leaned down and kissed Tim’s temple, the one without grease on it, before turning back to the barn door.

“Thanks, clone boy.” Tim scoffed, reaching back into the engine to check something else.

Kon tensed as Clark’s eyebrows rose a bit at the nickname.

“I’ll drive.” Kon said, pulling the keys out of his pocket and heading for the old red truck. He hopped into the driver’s seat, adjusting his glasses and buckling his seatbelt. He felt that there was some irony in the fact that he needed neither of those things, but he guessed civilian identities were important or some shit like that.

After all, they all had glasses. Bad eyes appeared genetic at this point.

“You and Tim seem to be doing well.” Clark said, looking out the window as the truck sputtered to life. Damn old thing would die sooner or later, and Kon knew that they wouldn’t take a hand out for it.

Stubborn old folks.

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Kon shook his head as he pulled out to the dirt driveway and started for the road.

“Jon said the two of you had a fight.” Clark said, still not making eye contact.

Kon furrowed his brows.

“When?”

“He said it was something about Tim’s car was all.” Clark shrugged.

“Oh.” Kon mumbled. “It wasn’t a fight, I borrowed the car without asking is all. No big deal. Tim was just a little miffed.”

“At least it got smoothed over.” Clark muttered, and Kon’s anger flared. Who was this man to be asking about his love life?

“Why do you care?” Kon asked, turning onto the dirt road. Everything around here was dirt. God he missed the city.

“I just,” Clark mumbled, “I care about the two of you.”

Kon didn’t say anything in return. Clark cared about _Tim_. He cared about all of the boys, he had been their fun Uncle Clark. Kon didn’t know what was so fun about him.

“Jon said you showed him Titans Tower.” Clark muttered once they pulled into town where the road was less dirt, more pavement. Though dirt on the sides.

“We did, yeah.” Kon nodded, heading towards the auto parts store.

“That was nice of you.”

“Thanks.” He pulled into the parking lot, turning off the engine. He didn’t say anything as he got out, heading into the store. He was glad to have an end to their conversation.

“Howdy, Conner.” Mr. Bill said from the front desk.

“Hey, Mr. Bill.” Kon said as he stepped up. “I need a new belt for the tractor.”

“I think I have a few in the back.” The man winked and headed towards the back room, leaving Clark and Conner alone again.

“It’s nice of Tim to look at that tractor.” Clark said, running a hand through his hair.

“He wants to just buy them a new one.” Kon shrugged, leaning against the counter, fiddling with the jars of impulse buys. Keychain flashlights, lighters, nail clippers, anything to keep his eyes off of Clark.

“He’s a very good kid.” Clark nodded. “I’m glad you two found each other.”

“What is with your interest in my love life all of a sudden?” Conner hissed, glaring at the man. Not many people in town knew he was gay, and he wanted to keep it that way. Not everyone was that accepting of people who were different. Granted, a quick google search told all the students everything they needed to know, but none of the older folks had computers.

“Conner, I just-“

“Here’s that part for you, young fella.” Mr. Bill said as he waddled his way out of the back room. He wasn’t a heavy man, but his legs only moved so fast.

“Thanks.” Kon said, pulling out his wallet.

“Take it. Consider it repayment for fixing my furnace.” Mr. Bill waved it off. Kon had done a few odd jobs for the man, out of the goodness of his heart. That and it was the most ‘saving’ that ever happened in Smallville.

“Thanks again.” Kon said with a nod as they headed for the door.

“Is something going on with you and Tim that I don’t know about?” Clark asked once they were out of the store and headed for the truck again.

“What does it matter to you?” Kon asked, whipping around to face the man. “It’s none of your business what problems Tim and I might have.”

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you two were alright.” Clark mumbled, walking around the truck to get in.

“We’re fine. Can we please just drop it?” Kon asked, jamming the key into the ignition and backing out of the space. Clark simply nodded.

* * *

 

“Thank you boys for picking that up.” Ma said as the two walked in through the back door. Clark toed off his shoes but Kon stayed in them, simply shedding his jacket. He let out a sharp whistle and Krypto came bounding in from the living room.

“I’m taking Krypto out.” He said, heading out the back door and letting the screen slam behind him. “Let’s go boy.”

The two of them took flight towards the back of the property where there was a clearing with Krypto’s favorite toys: a bowling ball, a manhole cover, and a log.

“See the ball, boy?” Kon asked, picking up the bowling ball. “Fetch.” He chucked it with all his might, sending it flying and sending the overly excited dog after it.

He didn’t want to be around Clark anymore. He never spoke much to the man, and him prying was getting on his fucking nerves. It wasn’t any of his business what he and Tim did, or how they were.

Clark wasn’t his father, he didn’t have to pry like one.

“Hey, Stud.”

Kon turned around and saw Tim, bundled in Kon’s jacket, standing a few yards back.

“Hey yourself.”

“Clark told me you got kinda pissed off at him.” Tim said, taking a few more steps forward as Krypto returned, dropping the ball at Kon’s feet and waiting for him to throw it again.

“Well, he kept bringing up our relationship and it’s none of his business.” Kon said as he heaved the ball out into the sky.

“It isn’t.” Tim nodded, finally stepping up beside Kon. “But you know, it’s okay to talk to him about it.”

“I don’t feel like talking to him, Tim.” Kon shook his head, taking the bowling ball once more. “I’ve never had that kind of relationship with him where we talk about stuff like that. It’s just business.”

“You ever think maybe that’s why you’re so mad?” Tim asked, and Kon froze before he could throw the ball again. Krypto barked at him, trying to remind him that they were playing a game. “That maybe all of this stuff against Jon and this pent up anger is aimed at Clark?”

“I-I,” Kon mumbled, his arm falling to his side. Krypto nosed at the ball, whimpering.

“Boys! Dinner!” Kon heard Ma shout, though he doubted that Tim could hear it. Krypto’s ears perked up at the mention of food.

“Dinner’s ready.” Kon said, looking back towards the house.

“Think on it, okay?” Tim asked, tilting his head and holding a hand out. Kon took it and tossed the bowling ball onto the ground, leading Krypto back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be an epilogue, so I hope you are all happy to read this conclusion. I wanted to do something all angsty and sad, but I realized that that's not these two. They're not that emotional to have some big, sad conclusion.

 A mission with the team. Kon could do that.

It was just like old times, he and Tim as a pair, Bart and Cassie as the other. Strengths balanced out that way.

The four of them were working on a case involving an international drug smuggling ring, and Intel said that this was the warehouse where mules were being held captive.

This wasn’t a mission for the kids.

He and Tim were sneaking their way through the office half of the building. Cassie and Bart could free more people than the two of them if they found the drug mules. He and Tim were better at handling the bad guys together. If they were going to find international drug dealers, the offices would be the places.

Tim took the lead, signaled for Kon to follow as they started to hear voices around one of the corners.

But as soon as they approached the room, Kon could feel it. His muscles felt like lead, his stomach churned.

“Tim.” He hissed, shaking his head, easing himself down to the floor. Tim glanced back, quietly rushed over to him.

“They knew we’d be coming.” Tim mumbled, making sure Kon was okay. He was starting to sweat. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Kon shook his head again, trying to calm his stomach. “I feel like I’m going to puke.”

“Go ahead back towards the rest of the warehouse. I’ve got this.” Tim said, standing up again.

“No way, are you nuts?” Kon asked, getting to his wobbly legs. “I’m not letting you go in there alone.”

“Conner.” Tim said sternly, and Kon heaved a sigh. On the field, they were teammates, not partners.

“You keep your comm on, and if I don’t hear from you, I’m sending one of the others in, got it?” Kon asked, taking a few steps back down the hallway they had come from.

“I’ll be fine.” Tim said, turning to tiptoe towards the voices. Kon felt his strength slowly returning the further away he got. He wouldn’t be back to normal for a few hours yet, but he could at least get to wherever Bart and Cassie were. Bart could get back to Tim if need be.

Kon could still hear him at least. He would be able to hear if he said anything.

He ran around a corner and saw where Cassie and Bart were taking women out to safety, and he had some strength back, he could probably move a few people.

“Superboy? Where’s Red Robin?” Cassie asked, pausing as she lifted a woman into her arms.

“Kryptonite. He went in alone.” Kon told her, gathering up a woman into his own arms. Most of them were not very coherent, and many didn’t speak English. “He told me he could handle it.”

“After we get everyone out, I’ll go after him.” Bart said with a nod, but they didn’t get the chance as a loud boom came from the other side of the warehouse.

Kon turned in horror as he saw the area he had come from engulfed in flames. A bomb. They had a bomb.

“Shit!” He said, urging the woman to follow everyone else outside. “Red Robin, are you there?” He asked into his comm, but nothing came back.

“Nothing?” Cassie asked, running up to him.

“I’ll go find him.” Kon said, already turning on his heel and running as fast as he could in his weakened state, ignoring the shouts of his teammates. Wherever the kryptonite was, it wasn’t damaged. He felt weaker the closer he got, but he had to go find Tim. He felt like he was going to puke for an entirely different reason.

There was fire and smoke everywhere, and it filled his lungs and made it harder to breathe but he couldn’t think about that right now.

He had to make sure Tim was still breathing.

Kon nearly ran past the door to the room he knew Tim would be in, saw him strewn among some enemies who had probably also been affected by the bomb.

Suicide bombers. They were waiting to kill them. Should have known.

“Red Robin!” Kon shouted, sliding onto his knees beside Tim’s body. He lowered his ear to his chest, could hear his slowed heartbeat the human way. He was about to try to wake Tim up when a support beam crashed down behind him in the hallway. “Okay, we’re going to get you out of here.”

He scooped Tim up into his arms, groaning under the extra weight. The kryptonite was strong, it had to have been in this room.

They wanted whoever came to be blown up to not be him. Perfect. Stupid smart villains. All the ones in Gotham were doctors of some kind, why did colleges keep giving doctorate degrees to evil people?

Kon ran around the flaming beam, trying not to trip over his own feet. His vision was blurring but he could at least see where the flames were less. He ran out of the building the same way they had taken the women out.

He collapsed on the ground, trying his best to gently lay Tim down on the ground before he passed out or something. But the kryptonite was too much, and he turned so he could empty the contents of his stomach onto the pavement.

When he looked up, Commissioner Gordon and Batman were staring down at him.

* * *

 

Tim would be fine, thank God.

Kon was sitting in the med bay in the cave, finally feeling his strength coming back. He didn’t feel as nauseated anymore, and his vision was clear. Tim was still asleep though.

Alfred said he just inhaled a lot of smoke and probably hit his head a little hard. He had on an oxygen mask and was hooked up to an IV. He didn’t have any brain swelling or anything, so that was a plus.

Bruce had given him a bit of a hard time as Batman, about how if he knew there was kryptonite, he shouldn’t have gone because it put them both in danger, but when he saw how worried Kon was, he let it slide.

“Alfred sent me with a change of clothes.” Bruce said as he entered the room where Tim was sleeping and where Kon was sitting by his bed. “He said he would wash those for you.”

“Thanks.” Kon said with a small smile, accepting the clothes.

“They were Dick’s, so they should fit you.” Bruce said before turning to look at Tim. He wasn’t in his uniform anymore, Alfred had wanted to check him for bruising or signs of internal bleeding, but overall his uniform protected him well. He was just in a hospital gown now, and his face had been cleaned of soot and dirt.

Kon’s was not, however.

“Go ahead and wash up, okay? I’ll call you if he wakes up.” Bruce said, checking over Tim’s vitals. Kon nodded and left the room to head for the showers.

A hot shower was nice since his muscles still kind of ached, and he also was tired of smelling like a bonfire. At least this way when he got to carry Tim up to his bed, he wouldn’t complain that he stunk.

After his shower, Kon dressed in the t-shirt and sweats that Bruce had brought him. At least sometimes the man was nice.

Not all the time, but sometimes.

He started back towards Tim’s room in the med bay and passed in the doorway when he saw Clark, full Superman gear, standing over Tim and talking with Bruce.

“Clark?” Kon asked, furrowing his brows.

“Conner,” He said, turning towards the door. “What were you thinking?”

“What?” Kon asked, stepping up to the foot of Tim’s bed.

“Clark-“

“You knew there was kryptonite in there, so why did you think it was a good idea to go back in?” Clark asked, his face morphing into anger.

“Tim was in there, I needed to get him out before he burned to death.” Kon said, his face mirroring Clark’s.

“Your teammates were there, one of them could have gotten Tim out safely.”

“Clark-“

“I know Cassie and Bart were there but they were helping the women get out, I was free, I had to do something.” Kon growled. “I don’t see why you’re so mad about this.”

“Because you endangered Tim’s life going in there by yourself. You didn’t know if you’d have even been able to walk out of there, let alone carry someone else.” Clark scolded.

“But I did. He’s my partner, I had to go in for him.” Kon snarled, and he felt Tim’s foot move a bit on the bed.

“It doesn’t matter. Keep your personal relationships out of the field, you two are teammates out there, not partners.” Clark said, and Tim made a noise.

“Fuck you, I did what I had to do to help him. You don’t even care how I felt, how I’m doing. You’re such a jack ass sometimes!”

“Conner!”

The pair turned and saw Tim on the bed, sitting up a bit, pulling the oxygen mask from his face, despite what Bruce was trying to tell him.

Kon felt himself getting choked up under the angry gaze of his boyfriend and his supposed father.

“Whatever.” He grumbled, turning on his heel and fleeing the room. If he could, he would have flown out, but he couldn’t fly that far yet.

Instead he ran up to the manor and into Tim’s old room where he could be alone.

* * *

 

It took about an hour for someone to push open the bedroom door.

Kon was laying on his back on the bed, tossing a football up in the air and catching it. He was never huge on sports, but football was one he could follow pretty well and that he could play with Jason and Dick.

“Some fit you threw back there.”

He turned his head and saw Tim standing in the doorway, wearing a t-shirt and sweats now.

“Hey, what are doing out of bed?” Kon asked as he sat up. Tim strode in, standing between Kon’s spread legs. The taller man brought a hand up to gently stroke his thumb on Tim’s hip while Tim ran his fingers through Kon’s hair.

“Alfred gave me the okay and I wanted to see how you were doing.” Tim said, and Kon sighed, resting his forehead against Tim’s chest.

“I’m sorry I yelled.”

“It’s okay. I’m more concerned why you yelled.” Tim ran his hands down Kon’s shoulders and back. “I got their side of the story, I want yours.”

“God, Tim, I was so worried about you.” Kon mumbled, looking up at his face. “When that side of the building blew up, I didn’t think, I just went looking for you. Adrenalin or something, I don’t know, but by the time I got you out I could barely stand, I puked in the parking lot, I was pretty weak.”

“Why didn’t Cassie or Bart come find me?” Tim asked, his hands pausing.

“I didn’t give them the chance.” Kon shook his head. “I didn’t think. I just ran. I know that out there we’re just teammates, but in here you’re my best friend and the love of my life.” He said, putting a hand on his chest. “I couldn’t not go after you, even if Cassie or Bart went too.”

“You put yourself in danger that way,” Tim whispered, though his heart swelled at the proclamation of love.

“I know.” Kon nodded. “And I’d do it again.”

“Okay, so then let’s move on to why you yelled at Clark.” Tim said, and Kon flopped back on the bed and groaned.

“He was all pissed at me for putting you in danger. He didn’t give a damn about me.” Kon sighed. “Pissed me off.”

“I understand.” Tim nodded. “But you know-“

“Please don’t say it.”

“You have to apologize.” Tim finished, and Kon groaned again.

“Why do I always have to be the one to apologize? Why can’t anyone ever apologize to me for the stupid things they’ve done?” Kon asked, sitting up once more. “It’s not my fault he doesn’t care about me.”

“He cares-“

“No he doesn’t, Tim.” Kon shook his head. “To him I’m just a problem that happens to be genetically half him.”

“Well then I care,” Tim said, moving to sit on Kon’s lap, straddling him. “And I hate seeing this whole thing eating you up, so I really want you to work it out. It’s been driving you crazy for months.”

“I know.” Kon mumbled, resting his head on Tim’s shoulder. “Can we just take a break? I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“Okay.” Tim nodded, wrapping his arms around Kon’s shoulders, feeling his strong arms grip at his back.

* * *

 

True to his word, Tim doesn’t bring it up. But it gets brought up between the two at Sunday dinner at the farm almost a full two weeks later.

Kon and Tim are washing dishes, which had needed to be done all day, while Ma was cooking dinner. Neither of them were allowed near cooking food so it was _something_ they could do to help out.

He wasn’t paying attention much, focusing more on Tim’s laugh and his smile as he dried and put away dishes, so Kon was taken by surprise when Jon came barreling through the kitchen to hug his grandmother.

“Hey, Jonno.” Kon said as the boy moved to hug him around the middle. The younger Kent seemed too excited and ran right out the back door with Krypto on his heels. Kon only had a moment to think ‘traitor’ before Clark was striding into the kitchen.

“Sorry, Ma, he was excited to tell Pa something he learned at school.” Clark said, leaning in to give his mother a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s fine, Clark.” She said, setting her wooden spoon on the counter. “Keep an eye on this, okay? I’m going to go finish up the laundry.”

And just like that, Kon’s stomach sank.

“I think I’ll go help her.” Tim said, drying his hands on a towel and giving Kon’s upper shoulder a squeeze. Kon bit his lip under the pointed look of his boyfriend.

He didn’t turn around until he heard the door swinging shut between the living room and the kitchen.

Clark was stirring the pasta sauce, looking every bit at home as Kon usually did.

“I, uh, I’m sorry about some of the things I said.” Kon finally said, pulling the plug in the sink and letting the water drain.

“It’s okay,” Clark mumbled, tapping the spoon on the pot and setting it down in the small pool of red on the counter. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you, that was wrong of me.”

“Well, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something, and uh, I think that’s why I got so mad.” Kon said, leaning against the front of the sink.

“Is everything okay?” Clark asked, sitting on the counter. Ma would have yelled at him had she been there, but Kon always did the same thing. Their stupid similarities just glared at Kon.

“Well, no, actually, and it hasn’t been for a while.” Kon mumbled. “Ever, uh, ever since Jon started being Superboy, I’ve had this stupid feeling.”

“A feeling?” Clark asked, raising an eyebrow.

“At first I thought I was mad at Jon for taking Superboy from me. Because I worked so hard for so long to earn that title and he just got it and it wasn’t fair. And I did my best to be nice and be a good brother to him hoping that it would make me feel better, and it did a little.” Kon explained, not making eye contact. “But I still had this feeling, this stupid anger or whatever.”

“Anger?”

“At you.” Kon said, looking up. Clark’s eyes widened.

“Me?”

“Yeah.” Kon nodded. “I was mad at you because you didn’t care about me, just about everyone around me.”

“Conner, I care about you,” Clark said, hopping off of the counter. “I, I’m sorry if I didn’t make that clear.”

“Well you sure didn’t show it.” Kon shook his head. “I feel like I’m just this accident from your one night stand with Lex Luthor.”

“I didn’t have a one night stand with Lex Luthor,” Clark said, furrowing his brows.

“Well he got your DNA somehow.”

“You don’t know, I could have licked him.”

“Okay, that’s worse.” Kon scoffed.

“Either way,” Clark said, shaking his head. “Conner, I should have made more of an effort to show you that I care about you. And for that, I’m sorry. You were a shock to me, and I wasn’t ready for that kind of responsibility and that was wrong of me.”

“I get it,” Kon shrugged.

“No, there aren’t excuses for that. And I’m sorry if that’s continued to show. I’ll try to be better about it, because you are my son.” Clark said, and Kon felt a lump in his throat. “So I’ll be better. I promise.”

“O-Okay.” Kon nodded, and Clark took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around Conner, who was shocked. He slowly put his arms around Clark’s waist and looked over his shoulder as the living room door opened. Tim gave him a small smile, which he returned.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. I hope it wraps everything up in a nice little bow and I hope everyone is satisfied with the epilogue. Thank you to everyone who commented and kept this story going. I loved writing it, but it was hard to finish it through to the end, so to everyone who left kudos and comments, you guys really kept this story rolling.

**_Graduation_ **

Kon was surprised he actually graduated.

He expected to either die or flunk honestly.

It wasn’t like he was top of his class, or graduated early or anything like Tim, but he had walked across the stage in the park, got his diploma, and listened to like eight boring speeches.

“Congratulations, baby.” Tim said, leaping into Kon’s arms, letting the taller man spin him around. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Wouldn’t have passed without your help.” Kon said, giving Tim a soft kiss that promised to turn into more later.

“After dinner,” Tim mumbled against his lips.

“Ooo, celebratory sex, my favorite.” Kon said, and they both laughed, Tim hitting his chest. Kon looked up and saw his family heading towards them, obviously much slower than Tim.

“Congratulations, Conner.” Ma said, taking her turn for a hug.

“Thanks Ma,” Kon said, squeezing her tight. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Pa and I have to get back, I want to get dinner and pie started.” Ma said, squeezing his face in her hands. “But you did wonderful.”

“Thank you, Ma.” Kon smiled, giving her one last hug before she and Pa rushed off to the parking lot, leaving just the second generation of Kents and their son.

“Congratulations, Conner.” Clark said, patting him on the back. Jon hugged him around his middle. “You did great.”

“Thanks, Clark.” Kon said, feeling pretty thanked out as he wrapped one arm around Jon and the other around Tim’s shoulders. “I really appreciate it.”

“Dad, can Conner come over for a sleepover tonight?” Jon asked, and Clark looked up between the two almost-not-teenager.

“Uh,” He said, watching how they looked at each other. “How about tomorrow night? Let’s give Conner a chance to rest.”

“Okay!” Jon nodded, moving to follow Lois.

“We’ll see you two back at the house, yeah?” Clark asked, glancing between the two. “Maybe, uh, here.”

Clark grabbed Kon’s hand and pressed something into it. Kon glanced down and saw a cell phone.

“Maybe you found that for me up in the stands after looking for a while?” He asked, giving Kon a wink. “I’ll see you two back at the house.”

Kon gawked as Tim laughed in his arms.

“I can’t believe Clark of all people is covering for us.” Tim giggled into Kon’s shoulder as he was pulled into a full hug and given a kiss on his temple.

“Well you have your car in the parking lot?” Kon asked, and Tim looked up at him, nodding. “Then let’s not waste this opportunity.”

“Opportunity, huh?” Tim asked, winding his arms around Kon’s neck, taking the cap off of Kon’s head.

“Yeah, I think I might be getting celebrated a little earlier than anticipated,” Kon said, leaning in for a kiss.

“Oh, that so?” Tim chuckled. “Well then lead the way.”

* * *

 

**_Engagement_ **

Tim was curled in Kon’s arms, holding his left hand at a distance so he could look at how the ring shone in the sunlight streaming in the window.

“You still looking at that?” Kon asked against the back of his neck, giving him a soft kiss.

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop.” Tim said, leaning back against Kon’s nude front. He felt Kon’s own left hand, snaking his way around and rubbing over Tim’s bare chest, his own gold band feeling smooth.

So Kon beat him to the punch, but they both had the same idea.

“You’re turning me on,” Tim mumbled, smile growing on his face as Kon peppered kisses on his neck.

“That’s kind of the idea.” Kon said against his skin as Tim started to turn over so they could look each other in the eye.

“Everyone’s going to be here soon,” Tim said, but still he tilted his head to give Kon a better angle.

“Well then we better get on with it.” Kon said as Tim locked his hands behind his neck. “Wouldn’t want to keep them waiting.”

* * *

 

They did end up waiting when Tim opened the door after hearing someone knocking for a while. He still wasn’t completely dressed, his hair a mess. He and Kon were going to jump in the shower, but as it was they didn’t have time.

Kon was in the shower. Tim was just trying to look presentable.

“Sorry, are we early?” Clark asked, looking at his watch.

“No, we’re late. We overslept.” Tim said, leaving the door open for everyone.

Family dinner at their apartment. That meant the bats and the supers in one house.

“Hope we’re not interrupting anything,” Dick said, raising an eyebrow as Tim dug through his laundry basket that was waiting to be folded on the couch.

“I hope we did.” Jason scoffed.

“Did you get hurt on patrol?” Jon asked, pointing to Tim’s back. “You have a bruise.”

“That’s not a bruise, moron-“ Damian started to say but was cut off when Kon came rushing through the living room, sweeping both of the tweens into a hug.

“Hey, you two, how’re my favorite kids?” He asked, exchanging a look with Tim as he pulled on a button up with a collar high enough to keep the mark at the base of his neck hidden.

“Hey, here’s an idea, why don’t we all sit down and let the two of them finish getting ready?” Lois asked, guiding her son towards the couch that Tim was lifting the basket off of. He mouthed a thank you to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he moved towards their bedroom.

“Hey, wait a minute.” Dick said, intercepting it and moving the basket, taking Tim’s left hand. Shit, he was holding the edge of the basket with the wrong hand. “Are you?”

“Is he what?” Jason asked, glancing over the back of the couch. Tim nodded, looking back at Conner standing in the living room. He sighed and held up his own left hand for Dick, and the rest of the room, to see.

“We’re engaged,” Tim said, his smile growing as Dick enveloped him in a hug.

“Congratulations!” Lois squealed, looking back and forth between the two.

“That’s wonderful,” Clark said, getting up from his seat and pulling Conner into a hug. “I’m proud of you.” He mumbled.

Kon looked over his shoulder at his giddy fiancé, wrapping his arms around Clark’s back.

“Thanks Clark. Means a lot.” He said, sharing a smile with the love of his life.

* * *

 

**_Wedding Day_ **

It was the first time in a long time that Kon woke up without Tim in the immediate vicinity. Tim stayed at the apartment, and Kon at the manor with some other guests.

At least it was Tim’s old bed. He was used to it.

“Hey, Scout,” Kon turned over in bed and saw Clark sticking his head it.

“Scout?” He asked with a small laugh. “Aren’t I a bit too old for kiddie names?”

“I don’t know, I never really called you kiddie names before,” Clark said as he shut the door behind himself. “Thought I’d come wake you up before Jon did.”

“Isn’t he too old to be running in and jumping on my bed?” Kon asked, raising an eyebrow. Though he had a very vivid memory of that exact thing happening just a few weeks prior.

“He is but he still does it,” Clark chuckled, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “You excited for today?”

“Yeah,” Kon nodded. They had been engaged for two years, after five or so years of dating. He was more than ready. “I’m more than excited.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Clark said, patting his leg under the covers. “So, hey, I wanted to give you something.”

“What?” Kon asked, sitting up fully. His phone dinged on the nightstand but he ignored it.

“I, uh,” Clark reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold watch, fiddling with it. “Pa gave me this on my wedding day. And I want you to have it.”

“Really?” Kon asked, accepting the gift. “This is so nice, Clark, thank you.”

“No problem, Champ.”

“Okay, the names are weird.”

“Right.” Clark nodded. “So, uh, you need help getting ready?”

“Clark, I’m a little old for my dad to dress me,” Kon scoffed, getting out of bed. “Besides, it’ll take me like ten minutes to get dressed.”

“Hm,” Clark hummed as he watched Kon stride over to his suitcase and pull out a pair of jeans. “You know how to tie a tie?”

Kon paused.

“That’s what I thought,” Clark chuckled. “I’ll help you when you’re ready.”

“Thanks, Clark. For everything.” Kon said, fastening the watch on his wrist.

“No problem, Son.” Clark said as he got up. “Alfred made breakfast. You hungry?” He asked, clapping Kon on the shoulder.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Kon said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I loved writing it and I hope to have the next chapter up soon!


End file.
